Merry and Pippin: The prey
by Natta
Summary: After Merry and Pippin is saved from the orcs by Eomer, Saruman decides to take revenge. The ratings can go somewhat up and down, but never over PG-13 and no Slash material. Chapter 19 up, contains adult material, no slash
1. Urukhai

First of all, an advertisement:  
  
Wanted: A friendly beta-reader who isn't too mean to me when I do things wrong.  
  
Salary: Well, the salary is the story you read will be much better...  
  
If anyone is interested, tell me by mailing to ensign.natasja@telia.com.  
  
Pippin tried to move over to help Boromir, but a big orch blocked his way. Boromir were pierced with several arrows, but not yet dead. He struggled to get over and help the man who protected them so bravely with his own life, but a pair of strong arms gripped him from behind and picked him out, causing the hobbit to let out a small gasp of pain as the orch threw him over his shoulder. Pippin looked around, trying to find Merry, but there were only orchs blocking his sight.  
  
The orchs started to run, and Pippin were bouncing on the big orch's back like a bag of potatoes. He made a silent wish Merry had found his way back to Strider and the others, but those hopes were shattered when he caught a glimpse of the other hobbit, bouncing like himself, but he seemed unconscious, and had a gash on his forehead, right above his eyebrow.  
  
Pippin looked around him. They were completely surrounded by orchs, many orchs but they were different from the ones he had seen before. These were bigger, and something he hadn't noticed before, they were running in the sunlight.  
  
'Highly inappropriate' He thought, quoting old Lobelia Sackville-Baggins while talking about Uncle Bilbos adventures with Gandalf and the dwarfs. 'Maybe this is a different kind of orchs.' (A/N I know there were both Uruk- hai and regular orchs in the book, but what the hell...not in this story.)  
  
They seemed to be travelling through a wide-open landscape but on the left there was a dark forest. Pippin thought it to be Fangorn, the living forest of the Ents. But then again, he had only studied the maps briefly in Rivendell, so he was not absolutely sure. He suddenly remembered the rest of the fellowship, and that they might come and save Merry and himself. He tried to loose the small brooch that the elves had given to him, and longingly, he saw it become smaller and smaller. Surprisingly, it had landed next to the orchs trail, so they wouldn't step on it. That was good, since it would be more visible that way.  
  
After a while, they were put down on the ground. He looked around to see Merry, but since his arms and legs were bound, he couldn't move so much as he'd like to. Anyway, after a long time of twisting and turning, he could finally see Merry. He were still unconscious, but he were quite close, so if he woke up, they could talk.  
  
*If* he woke up. Fear struck Pippin. Why would the orchs care if a hobbit lived or died? He didn't know how serious the wound was, but maybe he could find out. He moved a little closer, a few centimetres at a time, carefully so the orchs wouldn't detect him. When he got close enough, he had a better look on the gash. It didn't look serious, certainly not deadly, but what if there were other injuries, that he couldn't see? He rolled on his back, waiting for something to happen.  
  
'...hungry.' Pippin heard voices and listened carefully to what they were saying.  
  
'Shut up, Grischnak! You can eat when we return to Isengard. Now, you shall run, and you can eat the food in your bag.'  
  
'I'm tired of that food, and many others agree with me. Why not kill the prisoners and eat them? We would run faster if we could have some meat.'  
  
'Orders! I am the leader of the Uruk-hai, I am the great Ugluk! Apparently, one of these two has got something Saruman want's, something we could have good use for in the war. Our orders are to hand the prisoners over to Saruman, alive and unspoiled. Do you understand?'  
  
The one called Grischnak muttered something affirmative while disappointed leaving the one called Ugluk alone.  
  
'They think we have the ring!' Pippin thought, suddenly filled with joy. 'Now the others can walk uninterrupted toward Mordor, until they realise we don't have it. Pippin shuddered, imagining what the orchs would do, when that realisation hit them. Then Ugluk wouldn't mind about Grischnak eating them. Or worse!  
  
Suddenly, he saw Grischnak returning with a small band of orchs. They looked quite angry and were walking towards Ugluk. He rose and stood tall in front of them. Pippin heard an orch who stood quite close to him mutter something.  
  
'Uglúk u bagronk sha pushdug Saruman-glob bûbhosh skai'  
  
Ugluk had apparently heard him, and were moving quickly against him.  
  
'How dare you speak ill of your masters? You shall pay!' And with that, Ugluk stabbed him three times, and the orch fell down on Pippin, making it hard for the hobbit to breath. He could hear a battle were forming, some of the orchs were obviously tired of following Ugluks orders. He flinched as the dead orchs knife scratched his bare arm, but suddenly saw a chance. He started to pull his arms back and forward against the knife, until he could feel that the rope were torn. He hid it carefully so no one would see. They would tie it again and punish him for trying to escape.  
  
The battle went on for a couple of minutes until it went quiet. Pippin wished someone would notice him under the big orch, since he had some breathing problems. But no one noticed him, and after a while, he tried to get out by himself. Then someone must have seen the lifeless body moving, cause Pippin heard heavy steps approaching. The body was thrown away.  
  
'So you dare to move yourself, little one? Very, very, dangerous. You don't know what we could do to you once we get back to Isengard, do you? I don't want to hear anymore from you. Do like your companion and be quiet. Oh I forgot, he blacked out, didn't he? Couldn't handle a small scratch?' The orch, who happened to be Ugluk laughed a throaty laugh and turned away from him.  
  
'Wait!' As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them. Sure he wanted to know if Merry would be okay, but Ugluk could notice his hands were free. It was too late now anyway? He cleared his throat and steadied his voice as the big Uruk-hai leaned in closer to him. Pippin could feel the awful smell of his breath, but ignored it.  
  
'I want to know the condition of my companion.' He wanted to sound professional, but too late realised that might have sounded to demanding for Ugluk. But the Orch just smiled.  
  
'Oh, so you're worried about him. How touching! Well, for being so small you have a great courage to put demands on me, so I'll humour you. Your friend will be fine, we wouldn't want him to die, in case we would have to use some torture on you. That would be so much more fun than just letting him die out here, wouldn't it? You don't have to worry about your friend dying. You should worry about your friend-and yourself living!'  
  
His answer left Pippin shuddering at the thought about the torture they'd have to endure. At least he hadn't seen the torn rope. A smelly orch came and picked him up.  
  
'Seems like it's time to hit the road again' he thought sarcastically. He saw that Merry were picked up by another orch and they had at least a dozen orchs between them when the run began. He kept looking around him, just in case they could escape, and needed to go the same way back again. Day turned into night, and he couldn't see much anymore, but he nevertheless kept watching.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they finally came to the next resting place. It was a hill, and the orch threw him to the ground. A minute later, Merry were thrown next to him. The blonde hobbit were still unconscious, but Pippin could have sworn he heard a moan when he hit the ground. Pippin continued to stare out in the black night. Sleep was out of the question, he were far to worried and scared to do that. He watched his arms, and tried to make a loose knot of the rope. Then he closed his eyes. If he couldn't sleep, at least he could rest a bit.  
  
'Pippin?' He heard a weak voice and opened his eyes.  
  
Merry was awake!  
  
A/N This is my first attempt at LOtR fanfic, and I don't know if it's good. Please review and tell me! Now I sleep...zzzz zzzz zzzz. And I know this is short and it only took you a few minutes to read, but it took me a few hours to write, so please don't kill me... 


	2. Rohirrim

A/N I will try and write a new chapter everyday, but sometimes I might just be to busy. Please don't hate me...= )  
  
  
  
'Merry, you're awake!'  
  
'It would seem that way, yes. What happened, how did we get here? Last thing I can remember is Boromir trying to defend us against a number of orchs. Then I must have had a blow on my head, cause I have no idea how we got here.'  
  
'Well, the orchs captured us and took us here. I think they killed poor Boromir, he had several arrows piercing him, but I'm not sure. And,' Pippin leaned in closer and whispered, 'They think we have it.' Merry gasped and pulled back.  
  
'Well, that would explain why they took us alive. Where are they taking us? To Lugbúrz, to the black tower?'  
  
'No, from what I can understand, I think this is the Uruk-hai, the leader said that, and they're taking us to Saruman, to Isengard that is.'  
  
'I guess it doesn't matter so much where we are going, to Saruman or Sauron. When they discover we don't have it...I don't want to think about that.'  
  
'Neither do I. But maybe we can escape, somehow.' Pippin didn't want to say anything about the loose rope, in case one of the orchs overheard him. 'We just have to wait for the right opportunity. Merry looked at him, sceptically.  
  
'How are we supposed to run away with our hands and legs bound, from a large group of orchs, doing everything in their power to make sure we won't?'  
  
'Just think positive! No, I guess that won't save us either. Wait, I know! When they don't watch us, we could roll away!' Merry ignored Pippins ridiculous idea, well maybe he just tried to light the mood, but anyway.  
  
'Maybe we should have stayed in Rivendell, just as lord Elrond tried to make us. Then we could have returned to the Shire and living in peace for a little while longer. As it is now, we're just making trouble for everyone.'  
  
'Don't say that Pip. We've done many things that has helped the fellowship.'  
  
'Name one.'  
  
'Well, I can't think of any right now, but...look, we will get out of this, we will. Then we can do things to help, but now we must concentrate on helping ourselves. Okay?'  
  
'Okay. But how do we get out of here?'  
  
As the hobbits were musing over their options, the Uruk-hai were eating a late-night supper. Suddenly Ugluk rose and smelled in the air.  
  
'Something is coming.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I think it is those men, the horseriders. We must be ready to fight. Tell the men to prepare!'  
  
'But wouldn't it be better if we tried to escape and hide? The prisoners could take a chance to run away while we battle.'  
  
'How can the prisoners escape with their hands and legs bound? We are the fighting Uruk-hai, not some frightened orchs from the caves. We will fight!'  
  
When Pippin and Merry saw the band of riders coming, they tried to roll away. When they weren't so close to the orchs anymore, Pippin took away the rope from his hands, untied Merry's arms, and then they untied their legs. When they turned around to escape the battle field, a big man on a horse stood in their way.  
  
'And where do you think you are going? What are you, very small orchs?'  
  
'No, we are hobbits. Halflings. We were prisoners of the orchs, and now were trying to escape. And...thank you for attacking the orchs, we would never have been able to escape on our own. Who are you, by the way?'  
  
'I'm Eomer, son of Eomund, and I must take you to Rohan since no strangers are allowed to walk around in this land.'  
  
'We will happily go with you,' Merry said, 'but could you first tell us, which side are you on?'  
  
'Which side?'  
  
'Well, are you friends or enemies to the dark lord?'  
  
'I would hope we never have to choose, but if there were a war, I would not be on his side. If that's enough for you, I will have two of my men carry you with them as we go back to Rohan.' When Merry and Pippin looked behind them, the orchs were laying in a heap, all dead.  
  
Later, they had found a resting place, and Merry and Pippin were very tired. They had almost fallen asleep, when Eomer spoke to them.  
  
'Look at that! The little brooch you're wearing, it's identical to the one we found. He closely watched the small leaf on Merry's elf-coat and nodded.  
  
'So you found my leaf!' Pippin said.  
  
'Yes. We were riding through the land, heading back for Edoras, when I saw something glow in the grass, I picked it up, and while I did so, I discovered the footsteps of the orchs. We followed the trail, and killed the orchs. If it weren't for that leaf, we would never have found you!'  
  
'So the halfling's little brooch, made the horseriders find us. Those halflings will pay big time for doing this. All of our fighting Uruk-hai. Destroyed because of two small creeps.' The shadow in the bushes quickly left the camp and disappeared in the night.  
  
When Merry and Pippin entered the city of Edoras, they had almost fallen asleep, but Eomer woke them up. He had grown quite fond of these small ones and had taken one of them in front of him, and the other on the horse next to him. Now he had to take them to Théoden, his uncle and king. They went through the great corridors of Meduseld, until they reached the king's throne. Eomer didn't really want to take these young halflings in front of the king, since he had been acting very strange lately, probably because of his "fateful" servant Grima, who everyone except the king called Wormstounge. Wormstounge were as always, placed beside the kings seat.  
  
'My lord, I've got two hobbits here, they were prisoners of the orchs and I took them back here. Wormstounge said something to the king.  
  
'No strangers must be in our land. Take them out of Rohan, and leave them to their fate.'  
  
'But my lord,' Eomer was shocked by his kings cruelty. We can't just leave them, that would be killing them. Why can't you let two small halflings stay in our land, they would do no harm, I would care for them and you...you wouldn't even notice they were here.'  
  
'We can be very discrete when we set our minds to it.' Pippin tried to help.  
  
'Eomer, you have your orders, get them out of here!' Eomer rose, and was just about to say something, when the doors opened behind him, they all turned around.  
  
'Merry?! Pippin?!  
  
A/N Now I left you curios, didn't I. *Laughing hard*. If you think about it, it's quite easy to figure out who is coming. And I'll try to post tomorrow...see ya! 


	3. Ugluks revenge

Chapter 3  
  
By Natta  
  
The night was warm, and even the trees appeared to be sleeping. For once, everything was quiet and calm. It was in this night a shadow-like creature moved fast through the wilderness, with one goal: Isengard.  
  
Ugluk had only one thought in his mind: The halflings must be punished, he wanted to get back at them. If it weren't for them, his Uruk-hai would never have been defeated. It was those horsemen who found the leaf. Saruman would give them a revenge, so horrible they'd wish they never had been born. He cursed himself quietly. Now that they were in Rohan, or Gondor, or whatever place the horsemen came from, they hardly had the ring anymore. If he had them still, Saruman would get the ring. They must have had it, who else could have? Saruman said The halflings, and as far as Ugluk was concerned, there was no other halflings. Maybe he too would pay. Maybe as much as the halflings.  
  
No, he couldn't allow that to happen. He would not be tortured like a stupid animal. The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Saruman would be very angry with him for not being able to keep the halflings in his custody. He quickly decided the humiliation would be to much for him, and he took his knife and stabbed himself. Now he wouldn't have much time. He had to get to Isengard and tell Saruman about the halflings before he died.  
  
Saruman waited. Soon his Uruk-hai would return and hopefully they would bring prisoners. Prisoners who carried the ring with them. An orch entered the room.  
  
'Ugluk has returned.' Saruman rose quickly, and went to meet the band of orchs, but stopped when he saw the bloody, dying creature in front of him.  
  
'The horsemen came, killed all the orchs, took the prisoners. The halflings...dropped a brooch...horsemen saw it. They...must pay. Made horsemen come.' With that, Ugluk fell dead to the ground. Saruman turned around toward the other orchs, who weren't Uruk-hai.  
  
'Take his body away. And find the halflings. But you mustn't get them away from men by force. Our army isn't strong enough for that yet. We must start over with new Uruk-hai. All because of those halflings. You have to go carefully, take them in the night when everyone is asleep. You must see that no one detects you. The small orchs nodded, and took of in the night, to get back the two halflings for Saruman's revenge.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but it's more like an update, on what will happen to them...Feedback is EXTREMELY welcome. I will send many grateful thoughts to the considerate people who gives me a review. lol 


	4. Friends reunioned

Chapter 4  
  
And the author is still Natta.  
  
Aragorn ran up to the hobbits, embracing them, quickly followed by Gimli and Legolas. Gandalf just stood by and watched, smiling. The king and Eomer looked perplexed, but Eomer was very happy. If Merry and Pippin had found their friends, at least they wouldn't die in the wilderness.  
  
'How did you get here? We thought you were dead,' Aragorn said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Legolas were smiling through tears and even Gimli looked a little touched.  
  
'It was Eomer and his men who rescued us. But Gandalf? Didn't the Balrog kill you?' Said Pippin.  
  
'No. But I am no longer Gandalf the Grey. I am Gandalf the white now. I have returned to help set things right.' The king cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. He did not look friendly at all.  
  
'So Gandalf has returned. Back from the dead I can see, and yet none shall cheer. Why would I welcome you, when you bring only trouble and grief to this land? When Shadowfax (oh, please read TTT for further explanation) returned without a rider, I was happy to have the horse back, but even happier I was to get rid of the rider. You are no welcome guest in this land.' Grima Wormtounge raised and stepped forward.  
  
'You speak what right is, my lord. Not even five days ago we got the news your son Theodred has fallen in the west of Mark. In Eomer we can't trust.' He looked at the young soldier before continuing. 'Few men would be left to defend our land if he was to decide. And now we hear from Gondor the dark lord is moving in the east. That is the time the grey pilgrim choose for his arrival. I name you Lathspéll, for ill news are an ill guest.'  
  
'There are two way's for a man to come with ill news. Either he can be one who wants and makes evil, or he will only come to provide help in need. The wise only talks of what he knows, Grima son of Gálmód. A reckless worm have you become. Keep your cloven tongue behind your teeth!' Gandalf lifted his staff. They could hear a sound like a thunder, and then the sunlight disappeared in the windows of the hall. The fire faded and became ash. Only Gandalf was visible as he stood, white and tall in front of the rests of the fire. Then there was a light as if a lightning had cloven the roof of the hall. When all had returned to normal, Théoden looked up, but he was changed. A new glow had set it's fire in his eyes, and he raised from his seat.  
  
'I can see clearly now. I have been in shadows for so long. And I have guests I see. Gandalf the grey, a man, an elf, a dwarf and two...what and who are you?' Eomer was quick to answer.  
  
'They are hobbits, my lord, halflings. I rescued them from the orchs. You told them to get them out of our land.' Theodén looked perplexed.  
  
'I did that? But...that would kill them! What veil was before my eyes?' Grima tried to sneak out, but was caught by Gimli.  
  
'Now tell me, young worm. How long since Saruman bought you? What price would you get after the war was won? All the treasures you wanted from the kings treasury, and the woman you desire?' Now Eomer rose.  
  
'I knew that. Too long have you been watching my sister, followed her every step. For that I could have killed you earlier, despite the law of this hall. But there are other reasons.' Eomer took a step against him, but was stopped by Gandalf.  
  
'Eowyn is safe now. To kill the creep would be fairest, but he hasn't always been like this. Once the worm was human, and that's why we should let him go.' Théoden nodded.  
  
'Leave now, Grima and I will not haunt you down. But if I ever see you in the land of Rohan, I will show no mercy.' Grima sneaked out, and for a moment, the hall was calm. Théoden turned to a young woman who had been standing behind the king's seat.  
  
'Eowyn, please take care of the...halflings. They look like they've been through a lot.' The woman motioned for the hobbits to follow her while the others spoke to the king.  
  
'I am curious about your race. Are you always called halflings?'  
  
'By others, yes. But we call ourselves hobbits. Other races calls us halflings because we are so small, and I guess that makes it easy to remember.' Merry said. Eowyn seemed to be satisfied with that answer and she said no more. Merry and Pippin were to occupied with taking in the sights of this marvellous house, so it was a quiet walk. After a few corridors, Eowyn opened a door, and motioned for them to go in.  
  
'We have no rooms in hobbit-size but I hope you'll manage.' Merry and Pippin watched the for them over-sized but still wonderful room.  
  
'I suppose you're very hungry?'  
  
'Oh yes!' Pippin exclaimed. Eowyn laughed at his eagerness. She left the room and soon returned with two trays with some food neither Merry or Pippin had seen before, but they happily ate it anyway. After they had eaten, they were very tired, and decided to sleep. It was night too, so it felt right somehow. (lol)  
  
'Good morning Legolas. Do you think we should go and look after the halflings? We haven't seen them since Eowyn took them away.'  
  
'Yes Aragorn. They might be worried.' Aragorn and Legolas asked Eowyn where she had taken the hobbits and then went to find them. When they entered the room they had to hold a hand over their mouths. There were a large bed in the room, big enough for both Aragorn and Legolas to sleep in without problem. (I meant on the same time) In the bed were two small hobbits, who looked as if they'd drown in the large bed. Saying it was oversized would be an understatement.  
  
'They seem quite all right. Let's not wake them up.' Aragorn whispered, but the two hobbits were apparently light sleepers. They had already woken up, and quickly got out of bed.  
  
'Aragorn! Legolas! It's great to see you again,' Pippin said. Aragorn looked at Legolas. It was time to say it.  
  
'Pippin, Merry. There is something we have to tell you.  
  
'What?'  
  
'We are going to war.' 


	5. Orphanage

Ragnur and Grungol had been walking for three day's now, and they were getting tired. The quest for the two hobbits seemed more and more pointless everyday. What would they win except Saruman would have his revenge? They only kept going because they were too afraid for Saruman to stop and go back. They had decided to rest on a small hill for the night, and were right now starting a fire.  
  
'I am tired of this ridiculous mission. We won't have any use for those tiny beings. If they really had the ring before, they sure as hell won't have it now.' The other one, Ragnur who was smaller and more worried looked nervously around,  
  
'Be quiet please. Maybe he will hear you.' Grungol snarled.  
  
'He won't hear me. And if he did, he should think over what I'm saying. I'm tired of that wizard and his stupid ideas. Now it's time to sleep, we have to continue early in the morning.'  
  
*****  
  
  
  
'We are going to war?' Merry asked. 'When? What equipment do we need?' Aragorn shot Legolas a desperate glance.  
  
'No Meriadoc, you are not going to war. We want both of you to stay here. It's far too dangerous for two hobbit's. You could be killed!' Pippin crossed his arms.  
  
'Couldn't you get killed?'  
  
'Yes, but that is...'  
  
'Then it must be far too dangerous for you too.' Pippin left the room, and Merry ran after him. Legolas and Aragorn were left in the room. Aragorn sighed and sat down on the bed, rubbing his forehead. Legolas went to the window, giving him the time he needed to start conversation. When he looked out, he could see the two small hobbits, running out on the stairs, stopping when they saw all the people outside, preparing for war. When Legolas lifted his gaze, he saw the red fires and black clouds of Mordor in the horizon. They would not be going there today, this war would be fought at the realms of Rohan and Gondor. But Legolas felt, that going to Mordor one day would be his fate, and he had another strange feeling he could not get rid of. He could feel those two halflings fate also lay in Mordor, but in a different way than his. That's part of why he wouldn't let them go to the war. He thought that also had some impact on Aragorn's decision. Suddenly Aragorn rose and went to stand behind. He too could see the small hobbits on the stairs, waiting for a chance to jump down among the crowd of soldiers.  
  
'We should go down and get them, explain to them why they can't go.' Aragorn said.  
  
'Tain lennon ildahain ulê.' Legolas answered and they both left the room. (A/N That wasn't real elvish, I just made it up and it means: They will take every chance, we must hurry.)  
  
Merry and Pippin didn't really know what they were doing, just that they needed to go to war with their friends. They walked down the streets of Edoras, not knowing where to go. Suddenly a large hand took them both by their shoulders and turned them around.  
  
'No children are allowed to walk down the streets alone. Where are your parents?'  
  
'Oh, but we're not children, we're hobbits. Halflings.' Merry tried to explain, but the man laughed.  
  
'If you want to lie, you should try to lie better. Come on, I'll have to take you to the orphanage. Your parents are dead, right?'  
  
'No, look. Take us to Meduseld, our friends are there and...Ow!' The big man had slapped Pippin across the cheek, making it go slightly red.  
  
'Enough is enough. You are figures from fairy tales and live at the king's hall. I've heard better lies in my day's, still I didn't believe them either. Come on now, Mrs. Grentyler at the orphanage will take care of you, so you won't have to steal from others. Now, come on.  
  
****  
  
  
  
'Where are they?' Legolas cried out in despair. They had been looking for the two hobbits for day's now, with no luck. Gimli were beginning to lose his temper, and Aragorn looked as if he'd lost his best friend. Well, he had. Two of them. Gandalf had already left, so they couldn't get any help from him. Théoden had asked his men to search for Merry and Pippin all over the city, but with no luck. They had started to lose hope, believing that the two halflings in their despair had gone out in the wilderness, and died. They could have frozen to death, or drowned. People had started searching the riverbanks, but most were uninterested of the disappearance.  
  
One of those people were Ehalia Grentyler. She thought Rohan had enough trouble as it was, without caring for two small halflings from very far away. She was very occupied with taking care of all the orphans of the city, and there was many. Today two new ones had arrived, small but very mature for their size. That's why Mrs. Grentyler couldn't figure out their age. Their size indicated they would be about five, but with the way they spoke and did thing's that would be impossible. They didn't look that young either. They had strange ears and feet, but she had seen many strange- looking children in her day's so she didn't comment on it. Merry and Pippin as they called themselves, didn't play with the other children, but seemed to prefer talking to each other, quietly so she wouldn't hear. When she spoke to them, they only mumbled a few words and then left. When they did answer her, she was amazed on how mature they sounded and she couldn't help thinking that there was something wrong with them.  
  
If she had remembered the two small hobbit's disappearance, she might have understood, but she didn't remember. And she didn't understand.  
  
A/N I know I write short chapters, but I try to post everyday, if the chapters get longer, I can't post as often. And I prefer to write many, short chapters instead of long and few. Keeps me going.  
  
Huggles  
  
//Natta 


	6. Go to war!

****  
  
  
  
'Do you think we could climb out the window?'  
  
'No, there are no trees, or anything to climb on. We'd fall down. What do you say about getting down to the kitchen, and climb out the window from there? We'd probably get detected, but it's worth a try.'  
  
'No, if we're detected, we can probably forget every chance we have to get out of here. That Mrs. Grentyler would watch us day and night. Wait, I have the perfect idea! You know that she once in a while goes out for shopping, if we behave good like sweet little children, and then we offer to help her with all the heavy bags. She can't resist our puppy eyes!' Pippin tried to do a good "puppy eyes'-imitation and Merry laughed at him.  
  
'And when we're out, it's easy to just go! Yes, that's a good idea. Do you know when she's going shopping next time?'  
  
'I think on Friday. That will give us some time to make her adore us. Come on! Mission charm the chief begins.'  
  
****  
  
Aragorn sat on a bench in the beautiful park. There was trees that was weighed down with cherry's, and the flowers formed a pattern. The grass was green as emerald, and in the middle of everything stood a large fountain. He sighed. Merry and Pippin would have loved this, if they only had seen it. Even Aragorn had now accepted they were dead, but Legolas were still looking. He seemed to be so sure they were alive. Théoden's men had stopped looking a long time ago, now preparing for the war. Aragorn knew he had to go soon, but he almost wanted to linger in the park instead. He wished they could find bodies, at least he would have a grave to go to. He wondered who would tell Sam and Frodo. And who would tell their families? If he survived the war, and Sauron was defeated, he promised himself he would do it. He mournfully rose and left.  
  
****  
  
It was Friday. Merry and Pippin had been sweet and helpful toward Mrs. Grentyler all week, and now it was time for the show to begin. They ran up at her and looked at her with innocent, round roe deer-eyes.  
  
'Oh, Mrs. Grentyler, would you like us to help you when you go shopping today?' Mrs. Grentyler looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then broke into a smile.  
  
'That's very nice of you. I'm really lucky to have kid's like you here, it makes everything so much easier.' Merry and Pippin looked at each other. Their plan had worked!  
  
An hour later, the three of them were in the local store, buying things they needed for the orphanage. Merry and Pippin were looking for the right opportunity, and soon realised it was time to go, when Mrs. Grentyler asked them to look for some beans. That gave them time to run away before she could know they had gone. They carefully sneaked out through the door, and Mrs. Grentyler stood behind a shelf. They ran the way they thought led back to Meduseld, but it wasn't hard to locate, since it could be seen from quite far away.  
  
'So you are back, little halflings. We thought you were dead! Where have you been?' That was from a guard at the great hall.  
  
'Well, someone thought we were children and took us to an orphanage. But we escaped. Has Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli left yet?'  
  
'No, but they're just leaving. Hurry and go to the stables if you'd like to catch them before that.' Merry and Pippin ran over to the stables and found Aragorn there. When he saw them he flinched and let out a small cry.  
  
'Merry and Pippin? Where have you been? You just keep giving me scares, I thought you were dead!'  
  
'Dead? Oh no, but someone found us on the street and thought we were children.' Pippin said.  
  
'And then he took us to an orphanage. It took some time to get out of there, but now we're back. Can we go with you to the war?' Aragorn laughed out load at the question. Merry looked perplexed, since he had always been taught to be direct when he wanted to say something.  
  
'You never give up, do you?' Aragorn said when he was finished laughing. 'All right, you can come. I guess it wouldn't be anymore dangerous for you than for anyone else. But you need to hurry, I'll get you the equipment you need. You already have swords, but you'll need helmets and shields.' Merry and Pippin went after him, happy to finally get to be in the war with their friends.  
  
****  
  
Ragnur and Grungol had reached the golden hall of Rohan.  
  
'They are going to war, but I seriously doubt those two young halflings will go with them. We will wait until they have left, then we can take the little ones. Come on, let's hide until we are sure they have left,' said Grungol. The two orcs lay down under a bush, carefully making sure they would not be discovered. This would be a long night...  
  
A/N So what did you think? Please read and review!  
  
Sethoz and PeonyBrandybuck...  
  
Thank you for offering to be my Beta-readers! Unfortunately, I can't use my mail right now, but as soon as I can, I will mail you the current chapter! Thanks a lot to you!  
  
Huggles  
  
//Natta 


	7. Worrying

A/N First I write at 7.00 PM before I go to school, then I write when I get home. Feel privileged to take up all my free time! *just kidding*  
  
****  
  
'Merry?'  
  
'What, Pippin?'  
  
'I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea.'  
  
'Well then, for heaven sake, be quiet about it. If you tell Aragorn, he'll probably kill you considering how much we have nagged him to go. Why this sudden change of mind?'  
  
'Just...the closer we get, the more I understand how small and helpless we are compared to the beings we'll fight. How can we be of any help?'  
  
'I'm sure there's some orcs we can fight. Pip, you knew how dangerous this would be for us, right?'  
  
'How dangerous?' Pippins voice trembled a little.  
  
'Pippin, Aragorn told us we'd probably get killed if we got ourselves into this. I'm sorry if you didn't understand, but he didn't exaggerate.' Pippin looked scared but pulled himself together.  
  
'Yes, I suppose that's the way it is. I just hope I can get down some orcs before that.' Merry smiled at his little cousin.  
  
'I'm sure you will. But what do you say we sleep now? I bet we'll move on in just a few hours.' Pippin and Merry lay down on the grass which covered the rocks. It wasn't comfortable, but it had to do.  
  
Next morning, they woke up when Aragorn shook them lightly, telling them it was time to go. Pippin rode in front of Aragorn, Merry in front of Legolas. Gimli had finally learned to ride his own horse, and they had much fun watching him. Aragorn looked stunned at them, wondering how they could be so happy when they rode towards a war which would cost them their lives. Aragorn had no doubt most of them would die, but he tried to keep his hopes up. Apparently, these two halflings were more successful than him.  
  
'Aragorn, what kind of enemies will we be fighting?' Aragorn looked at the little hobbit in front of him, suddenly regretting letting them go to the war. They couldn't possibly have any idea what they would face once they got there. What he didn't know, was that he underestimated them. They knew they would die, and they had accepted it. Now they could at least be happy while they were still alive. Hobbits are different than men, they don't grieve in advance, that would be wasting their time. (A/N this is just my idea, I haven't made any research on the subject. But it seems to make sense somehow.) He hesitated a little before answering.  
  
'Well, there will be a lot of different enemies, orcs as well as other beings hard to describe.' Aragorn looked at Legolas and spoke with him.  
  
A/N They spoke in elvish, but I've wrote it in english, since I don't know elvish, and I bet you don't either. (But if someone does, contact me NOW!)  
  
'Legolas, I'm afraid for these two. I wish I had not let them come. They will be killed, and they have no idea what they are facing.' Legolas looked thoughtful.  
  
'You didn't say that when Frodo and Sam left on their own. Still they had you-know-what and if they fail, it would be the doom of middle-earth. Why do you think Merry and Pippin would not make it if Frodo and Sam would?' Aragorn looked down. That was a hard question to answer.  
  
'I don't know, it's just a feeling I have. I trust Frodo to make it, he's much older than these two and I suspect Bilbo taught him a lot. I think they will make it, to sneak around, not being seen. I can't imagine two halflings surviving a great battle.' Legolas said no more, neither did Aragorn. They just continued in silence, watching Gimli's struggles to stay on the horse.  
  
****  
  
Frodo had been stirring all night, causing Sam too to stay awake. Only Gollum slept, but Sam wasn't completely sure he was asleep. He still didn't trust the creature, although Frodo told him to see that he had changed.  
  
'Mr Frodo, are you all right?'  
  
'Yes Sam. It's just...I'm thinking about our friends, how they are doing. Especially Merry and Pippin. I don't think I ever told you this, but orcs almost found me just before we left the fellowship. Merry and Pippin were near, and they made the orcs follow them to protect me. I'm still worried about them, what if the orcs killed them?' Frodo shivered, realising what they probably had done.  
  
'No, they wouldn't waste them like that. They would take them to Mordor and try to get information out of them.' Sam reassuringly put a gentle hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry Mr. Frodo. I'm sure Merry and Pippin wouldn't tell them anyone.' Frodo looked at him, annoyed.  
  
'Of course they wouldn't tell anything. But I can't bear the thought of my little cousins getting tortured. Lashes on Merry's and Pippin's bare backs...' He began to sob. Sam also shivered at the thought.  
  
'Mr. Frodo, we can't be certain of that. Maybe they are fine, with Strider and the others in Gondor, perfectly safe. Please try to get some sleep now, we have to move on soon.  
  
Sam lay down beside Frodo, not knowing Merry and Pippin were in fact in Gondor, with Strider and the others, but hardly safe. They were rather riding to their doom.  
  
A/N Just felt like putting in Frodo and Sam somewhere. Just don't expect this to turn into a Frodo and Sam-story...my puppies are still Merry and Pippin! 


	8. A lucky meeting

****  
  
Aragorn looked at the two hobbits. He had made it a habit, to always have a look at them before going to sleep. Merry and Pippin were sound asleep, looking peaceful and happy. He didn't know why he did it, probably to make sure they were safe. Sadness struck him. Tomorrow would probably be the last time he watched them sleep, they still had a bit left to ride. He thought that the hope for his own survival existed, great warrior as he was, but them? He almost laughed. (or would have if he had not been struggling against tears) How many times had he been over this? They would not survive, maybe he would, and he could probably never be happy again, even if he became king, evil was defeated and he could marry Arwen. No, not with the knowledge that he had sent two young, innocent lives into death. The weird thing was that so many people were going into this war, and many would die. Still he wouldn't feel guilty, maybe because he didn't feel responsible for them. Merry and Pippin were still children in his eyes, and they were his responsibility. He straightened himself. These two were not warriors, and the only ones in this group he were responsible for. (A/N How many times will I use the word responsible? Anyone got a good synonym?) He had made his decision. First thing in the morning they were going back, they were not prepared to fight yet, maybe they could help with something else instead. He put away the thoughts in his head that he shouldn't send them back just because he cared to greatly about them and instead thought that there were other reasons.  
  
****  
  
'What? You said we could go!'  
  
'Yes, I said so, and that was stupid. You have no idea what you will face, and you are not warriors.'  
  
'We know! We know we will die, and we have accepted that. Maybe we can be of help though we are small, and I think you're discriminating us just because we are not as tall as you!' Aragorn was taken back at Pippin's words. Merry had been quiet all the time, he had just been looking angrily at Aragorn, but now he spoke up.  
  
'He's right. Why don't you send back other people who also will die? Why us? Tell us the truth Strider, why will you send us back?' Aragorn closed his eyes. He could not admit in front of all these warriors, that he sent them back of personal reasons, so he said nothing. He would still not allow them to go. Merry and Pippin looked expectantly on him, until they looked at each other and nodded.  
  
'So you say nothing. Come on Pippin, we can go to the war on our own feet if necessary.' And they turned around, and started to walk. Aragorn ran up at them, lowered himself down so they stood face to face. (And another face, but that would sound stupid.)  
  
'I care to much about you to let you go. You are too young to die, you are still children.' They both opened their mouths to protest about being children, since they really were not, but Aragorn continued. 'Next time perhaps, next time.'  
  
'Would anybody volunteer to take them back to the village we passed on the way here, that wouldn't take to much time, and you can return immediately. Anyone?' A young rider stepped forward and spoke in a grave voice.  
  
'I will take them back to the village quickly, and then I will return to you.'  
  
Aragorn nodded his head and motioned for Merry and Pippin to get up on the big horse. Though the horse now had three people on it's back, it didn't seem like much weight to it. The young rider seemed light, not to mention the hobbits. The big horse galloped away like a wind. Aragorn sighed, both of guilt and relief. He noticed some of the soldiers watched him strangely. The probably thought he didn't do things right, but they didn't care if the hobbits lived or died. He started to shout to everyone to get started so they could move towards Gondor.  
  
****  
  
'Mr Frodo? You must wake up now, I'm afraid.' The elder hobbit moved in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
'Good morning Sam. Though I sincerely doubt it will be. I wonder what that "Cirith Ungol" that Sméagol takes us to will be like.'  
  
'Probably dark, slimy and disgusting, I bet' said Sam, apparently not very optimistic today. But then again, who would be in his position?  
  
'Come on now, nice hobbitssss, we must go now, yes yessss, my preciousss.' Sam raised his eyebrow toward Frodo and they both started to walk behind the creature that called itself Gollum. Sam was still as reluctant to trust him as earlier, but had given up his attempts to voice his opinions since Frodo trusted him and sincerely wanted to help him. Sam decided to be on his guard and watch the little creep.  
  
'We have to go up all these stairs?' Sam looked devastated when Gollum said yes. He started to climb, always seeing if Frodo needed help with something.  
  
****  
  
'Stay here and I'll be right back.' The young rider left Merry and Pippin in a bush and then left.'  
  
'What was that all about? Why is he leaving us here?' said Pippin.  
  
'Maybe he had to...you know. Maybe we can go away now and run after the riders, maybe we can help a little in the war at least in the end.' Merry looked out from the bush, but saw that he had no idea where to go.  
  
'I'll guess we'll stay here.' They sat for a few minutes, until the young rider was back.  
  
'Get up on the horse,' he said and they did as he said. When they started to ride, Pippin noticed something was wrong.  
  
'Isn't this the way we came? I mean, not that I mind, but didn't Aragorn tell you to take us back?' The young rider looked at him.  
  
'You want to fight, do you not?'  
  
'Well, yes, but I thought...'  
  
'I'm taking you back to the war, you will not have to go back to the village. Just hide under my coat when we meet up with the others.'  
  
'Thank you indeed, thank you very much. Though we don't know your name.'  
  
'Do you not?' said the Rider softly. 'Then call me Dernhelm.'  
  
A/N I'm back again, and I hope you haven't given up on me yet! And don't think I've forgotten all about Saruman's revenge, because I haven't! This is turning out to be a long story...I'm just a M & P-freak, so I've got to write! The Frodo-Sam pieces I only put in so you will know where they are. I don't make up anything. (I mean events, not thoughts or things they say) 


	9. A not so lucky meeting

****  
  
Merry and Pippin didn't dare to speak or do anything, afraid someone else was there, who might detect them. Dernhelm didn't say anything unless it was necessary, so it became a very quiet ride. (oh god, I've made trouble for myself, if they can't speak then what are they supposed to do?) Soon Dernhelm whispered:  
  
'Hide now little ones, for we are now meeting the others and you don't want Aragorn to send you back again, do you?' Merry and Pippin didn't bother to answer him, and instead just tried to make themselves as small as possible. (as if they weren't small as it was)  
  
'Already back? You are very quick.' then Aragorn moved closer to Dernhelm, so close the hobbits were afraid he would detect them under the cloak. 'I hope they will forgive me one day. 'They didn't understand why I did this.' Dernhelm flinched, probably surprised he would confide in him. Then he answered in his grave voice.  
  
'Do not worry. The little ones will forgive you. I think they were just angry at you then, and with a little time they will understand.' Merry felt a little guilty for being so angry at Aragorn. After all, he just wanted them well. He wanted to jump out and say it was okay, but figured it was probably not a good idea. Instead he made a mental note to talk to Aragorn about this later.  
  
****  
  
'Gollum, where are you?' Sam started to get irritated, they had been walking through the tunnels for a very long time now and their guide seemed to disappear in the dark all the time.  
  
'Right here, nice hobbitsssss. Must go other side, yesss, yesss.' Sam sighed. Frodo remained very quiet, but Sam could tell he was there by the sound of his slow, regular breathing in the dark. Neither of them liked the tunnels.  
  
Frodo also had a bad feeling about the tunnels and Gollum's constant disappearances, but he could not be sure if Gollum really disappeared, or if he just kept unusually quiet, it was to dark to tell. He took a deep breath and just moved on.  
  
****  
  
'Are we there yet?' Pippin whispered and Dernhelm looked around before answering quietly.  
  
'No, but we are very close. Another hour, I'd say. Prepare, you have your swords and shields?' After their small nods, he continued the silence and Merry and Pippin took each others hands and held them tight. In the silence they made a speech-less promise to protect each other if they needed it. For the first time since Dernhelm got them back, they felt afraid. Not for themselves, but for each other. Both of them felt that both or none of them should die.  
  
***  
  
'They are not here! The stupid horsemen took them to the war! What are we going to do?' said Ragnur.  
  
'We will go to the war. Those halflings must not die an easy death. There is only one thing to do.'  
  
'You mean...' Fear shone in Ragnur's ugly eyes. Grungol nodded and lifted his face to the sky. He said words that Ragnur could not understand, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in all his body and the only thing he could see was a big cloud of dust. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was at a battlefield at the Pelennor's fields.  
  
****  
  
'Pip, I think it's time to jump off now.' Dernhelm nodded and gave them each a small push. They jumped off, ready to meet all the evil together. They saw Aragorn, and carefully tried to stay away from him. If he saw they were there, he wouldn't be too happy about it. Pippin saw an orc who didn't look so big, and sneaked up behind him and put his sword right through the back. He heard a groan, before the orc fell flat on his back. He turned around.  
  
'Merry, I did it, I got one! Merry?' Merry wasn't there anymore. Pippin figured he would be very hard to find, but went to look anyway. He carefully looked around him all the time, so that he would not be attacked by someone. Or something. Pippin saw a lot of creatures that day, that he could never have imagined existed. He soon saw Merry's curly blonde hair, and small stature, trying to fight off some big orc-like creature. Eventually, he ran his sword through the beast, and looked behind him. Then he saw Pippin.  
  
'Pippin, there you are! I'm glad you're still alive, I feared for you.'  
  
'No, I'm all right. Look, there's the king! I hope he wont see us!' King Théoden rode against them, but something else had caught Merry and Pippin's attention.  
  
'Look up there! What is that thing?' said Pippin. 'It looks like those riders in black, but on a winged creature this time, and it's moving toward the king.'  
  
'I think, I think...' said Merry, 'I think it is the Lord of the Nazgul, the Witchking!! Quick, we have got to do something, but what?' Before they could say anything else, the winged creature dove and buried it's claws in Snowmane. The horse neighed in agony, and the king fell off. The Nazgul stabbed him once, but before the death-strike someone came to stand in it's way. The hobbits gasped as they recognised him as Dernhelm. The Witchking laughed and looked down at him.  
  
'Step aside, young soldier. He belongs to me now, and if you disobey me, you will die, and it wont be an easy death. I will take you to Mordor, where you will be tortured until you beg for death, but it wont be given to you for a long time. Step aside, or I will take you there.'  
  
'Then do so, but I will fight you first. Leave King Théoden alone.'  
  
'You cannot fight me. No living man can stop me.'  
  
'But I am no living man. It is a woman you see. I am Eowyn, daughter of Eomund. You stand between me and my lord and kin. If you want him, you must get me first!' And Dernhelm threw off his cloak and revealed long golden hair, and Merry and Pippin saw that the soldier were no young soldier, but the brave, beautiful lady of Rohan. He hit her with something, not a sword, but something different, something dark, misty that made her fall to the ground. When he tried to hit her again, he flinched and turned around. There stood two small beings and stabbed him with their small swords. He took his dark, misty thing, and managed to smack Merry in his head, but before he could do anything more, Eowyn was on her feet, and swung her sword right through the emptiness between his cloak and his crown. A loud scream could be heard and the cloak fell to the ground, as did Eowyn. Everything around them seemed to stop, and to Pippin, the only thing left was the kind, gentle lady and his best friend and cousin lying motionless on the ground. He tried to make out if they were alive, but found he lacked enough ability to tell. He rose to shout out for help.  
  
A/N Weird ending, don't you think? Let me explain. I decided I'd start writing a chapter in school (10) before I was finished with this one. So then I had to decide where I should start chapter 10, and it seemed like a good place to start when I wrote it, but when I was finishing this one it didn't seem like such a great idea anymore. You know what it's like, right? I'm trying not to take too much from the book, but since I'm following the book, and just going around changing things...Go figure. But do not despair, Ragnur and Grungol are still after them, so I'll start making things up soon! 


	10. The capture

****  
  
Ragnur looked at Grungol and they both nodded. This was the time to act. No one paid any attention to them or the small hobbits. Grungol quickly took up the unconscious one while Rangur had to carry the other. The one that was still conscious, but had various cuts and scrapes, yelled and kicked. Still no one paid any attention to him and they sneaked out of the battle surprisingly enough without any trouble. When they were a bit away from the battle, they tied up the halflings arms and legs. Now it was time for the long road back to Isengard.  
  
****  
  
'Eowyn! Eowyn!' Eomer ran up to his sister and tried to get an answer. Aragorn ran up to him. The Lady of Rohan was covered in a dark mist, though he could see a faint sign of life.  
  
'Quick! We must take her to the houses of healing. Maybe they can save her there.' They carried her along with King Théoden through the streets of Gondor, and wherever they came people bowed their heads in despair but were informed that they were indeed not dead, and would be taken to the houses of healing. When he came to the houses of healing, Aragorn found Legolas and Gimli there. They were not hurt, and they were all happy to see each other again. (oops.I just remembered something, I've forgotten Gandalf. Okay, let's say he rode to Gondor before.) Suddenly the door opened and a well-known wizard appeared.  
  
'Gandalf!' The old wizard looked worried and stepped up to the bed with the young woman in it.  
  
'We must treat her quickly' he turned to Aragorn. 'Have you got any Athelas?' Aragorn found some, and they went through the same procedure as in the book. Eomer stepped up and spoke to her. Suddenly Eowyn called for Aragorn, and he turned to her.  
  
'Sir, I've got to tell you,' she looked as if she was going to cry and had a hard time to speak. 'I was the young soldier who took back the hobbits to the village, and...and...I didn't.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Aragorn asked her, though he already knew.  
  
'I took them back...back to the troops. They are' she gasped, 'They are somewhere on the fields now.' Aragorn bowed his head not to show his anger, it wouldn't help her in her healing. He motioned for Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf to follow him. They looked for the hobbits on the fields but couldn't find them. Aragorn sat down on the ground and buried his face in his hands. Suddenly Legolas looked up.  
  
'No, no they are not dead.' Everyone looked at him.  
  
'What do you mean, if they're not dead, then where are they?'  
  
'I don't know. I just know that they are not dead, but they are in great danger. It's just a feeling I have. You remember Galadriel when Celeborn asked for Gandalf?' Everyone nodded with the exception for Gandalf, who wasn't there.  
  
'It's a little the same thing, though my feelings aren't so strong. That they are alive, in great danger, is all I can tell.' We must hurry, where can they be.  
  
'Wait,' said Gandalf. 'I will call Gwaihir, lord of the eagles, and ask him if he has seen anything.' He lifted his staff and cried out word's not even Aragorn could understand. Soon a great eagle came and Gandalf started to speak to him in the same language. When the eagle left he turned to the others.  
  
'He saw two orcs carrying two small things about an hour ago...and they were going to Mordor.' Aragorn gasped.  
  
'To Mordor! What in Middle-Earth have they done to be taken to such a horrible place. We must save them!' They went to the stables where they took their horses and they set off.  
  
****  
  
'So now it's Mordor. Why can't that wizard make up his mind? I'm tired of carrying around this halfling.'  
  
'Easy for you to say,' said Ragnur. 'You're not the one who has to carry the one who's awake.' Pippin didn't kick with the same energy anymore, but he was still struggling against the orc's grip.  
  
'I don't understand what they are going to do with them in Mordor, I mean they are completely useless, we're just wasting our energy.'  
  
'Information, they want information. They will suffer in Mordor, and that's Saruman's revenge.' Grungol shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Merry.  
  
'This one isn't going to give him much information. He got a blow by the nazgul over there. Then again, maybe they have some kind of medicine over there so he'll wake up. Come on now, let's go.  
  
****  
  
All that was in Pippin's mind when they entered the black tower was that they should die, and he hoped they wouldn't be able to wake Merry up from the coma. A hope that unfortunately got shattered when the put something in his mouth, and he coughed a few times, shook his head and opened his eyes. He looked at Pippin and one of the orcs who was there spoke to the other.  
  
'We should leave them now, they need to regain their senses before answering any questions.' The orcs left and Merry a looked at Pippin.  
  
'So what do we do now, at least not answering any question, my senses are enough regained for knowing that.' Pippin nodded.  
  
'No, that's one thing we wont do, but we should try to find a way out,' he sighed. 'If that is possible.' Merry didn't want to tell Pippin his thoughts of that last statement, that there was no way out.  
  
'Maybe the best thing would be if we died here, far away from everything and they would never get the information we carry, at least not from us.' They crawled together for the warmth and comfort that gave, and they spoke of memories of their childhood, wanting to remember good things when they died.  
  
A/N Always thought Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were too slow. No, they just set out to late. Seems a little hopeless now, doesn't it? We'll see tomorrow, or whenever I post next chapter. 


	11. Interrogation

****  
  
Two orcs opened the door again and one of them leaned down to face the hobbits. A broad smile was on his face and he laughed at their frightened faces.  
  
  
  
'Gotten ready for interrogation yet, eh? Hope you are, cause you will tell us all we want to know soon enough. Ready?' He laughed and pulled out a lash, as did the other. Pippin winced in pain as soon as it hit him, but was still surprised it wasn't anything else. Both of them stayed quiet through the "interrogation" and the smiles on the orcs faces disappeared. They looked angry but realised lashes wouldn't take them anywhere.  
  
'We'll be back. And then you'll wish that you had already told us everything. Next time we wont be so nice anymore.' After they left they crawled up from the ground. The ropes were still intact, which was more than you could say about them. They had blood all over them and the skin on their backs was all nearly gone. But at least they were alive, breathing and most important, they hadn't said a thing.  
  
'Nice? I know a lot of things they are, and nice is not one of them' said Merry, having a hard time to speak, but still managed to sound sarcastic.  
  
'Maybe they meant they will be so cruel next time so this time will seem like they were nice.'  
  
'We wont tell anything. If that is the only thing we can do to help, at least we wont. I think that even if we told them all we know, they wouldn't quit, they enjoy this.'  
  
'I think so too. Somehow, I feel we would be better off dead.'  
  
'Your wish might soon come true. I don't think they can continue doing worse and worse things all the time without killing us off. Then we can't tell anything, so you're right, that'd be better.'  
  
****  
  
Aragorn put his head to the rock, trying to hear something of where the orcs were heading. But there was nothing. Legolas was trying to get some feelings of where the hobbits were, but failed.  
  
'I think the feelings just come, I can't control them. Gandalf, can't you tell anything?'  
  
'No. That is not within my powers to tell. But I think, considering how old the footprints seemed, I'd say they have already reached Mordor. There's not much we can do for them.' Gimli, who had been very quiet all the time, now angrily spoke up.  
  
'We cannot, and we will not leave them to Sauron! If you're not going, then I am going alone. I'd die trying! Aragorn looked at him.  
  
'Of course we're going to try, at least. Come on, we have at least a day's journey to Mordor.'  
  
****  
  
The orcs had returned, this time they had some stones with them. Pippin frowned. Were they going to beat them with stones? One of the orcs took up a few sticks and the other one started knocking the stones together. The hobbits crawled into a corner, but not so long after they did, flickering sparkles could be seen, and soon they had a fire in the middle of the room. The orcs grabbed them and dragged them to the fire. Merry and Pippin screamed in unison as their hands were put in the flames.  
  
'Tell us everything. Now. Where is the ring? We know you know, so don't waste any time.' The hobbits stayed quiet and after a few seconds, they couldn't feel pain in their hands anymore. The orcs allowed them to remove their hands from the fire, and then it hurt again. One of the orcs, apparently the leader, looked at them.  
  
'Well?' Merry and Pippin just looked at each other.  
  
'Well, what?' Slipped through Merry's lips, the orc looked irritated and kicked him. The hobbit didn't move.  
  
'Where is the ring?'  
  
'What ring? I know of many rings, could you be more specific?' Said Pippin. The orc leaned in closer.  
  
'I'm tired of your little games. Now you answer my question or I will show you the true meaning of pain.' When no one answered, he got angry.  
  
'Well then, if that's the way you like it.' He took their hands again, put them in the flames and watched the hobbits reactions. Suddenly Pippin saw Merry fall to the floor. He was surprised. (He couldn't feel his hands anymore, okay?) He shouldn't have blacked out just like that, it was weird. But suddenly something lit in his head and he fell to the floor.  
  
A/N I know, short chapter today. Lucky you who can skip the torture-parts, I'm getting scared myself, but I can't skip them, wouldn't be much written then would it? I'm going to leave this work to my english teacher when I'm finished, I'm not English for everybody who didn't know. Wish me luck everybody! Oooops, I just realised she's reading this. (If she bothers to read my notes, if *anybody* bothers to read my notes.) Hi Yvonne! 


	12. Another meeting

****  
  
Frodo slowly woke up while he was being carried by an orc up and up, through stairs and corridors. Finally they reached a small room in which the orc threw him and slammed the door. He heard a key turn in the lock. The only light in the room came from a small hole in the wall, way to small to get out through, but it gave him possibility to look around the room. His fingers fumbled around his neck but didn't find anything. He fell to his knees and tears filled his eyes. The mission had failed. Middle-Earth would fall, all because of him. He didn't make it. The ring was back in the hands of Sauron, and the dark lord would enslave the world, and cover it in a second darkness.  
  
When he lifted his gaze, he could make out two small figures in the end of the room. He went over there and found glowing ash from a fire. Frodo took a closer look at the limp forms on the floor and nearly got a shock when he saw they were Merry and Pippin. But he did not recognize his little cousins, no longer happy, sparkling and full of life, but thin and pale. They were covered in blood, some of it dried, and their hands looked awful, as if the skin almost had been burned off. Speaking of skin, their backs did not have much of it left, their shirts were torn in pieces, probably by a whip. Their hands and legs were bound, but the ropes on their hands were black and looked possible to fall apart as soon as anyone moved them. Frodo thought they were dead, but shook them lightly to make sure.  
  
'Merry? Pippin?' Their eyelids popped up simultaneously and they slowly, with much effort sat up.  
  
'Frodo, is that really you? We thought it might be an orc! We were pretending to be unconscious, they are just waiting for us to wake up, so they can keep "interrogating" us. We didn't tell them anything, don't worry,' said Pippin. Frodo lowered his head and bit his lip.  
  
'Don't think that matters much now, though' it was just a whisper from Frodo, but his cousins heard him in the silence.'  
  
'Where is Sam?' Frodo looked up.  
  
'I don't know. There was a big spider attacking me, I think Sam got away, but I'm not sure, I blacked out. I hope he got away.  
  
'Then maybe he took it. I mean, if he thought you were dead, the mission would still have to be done. Maybe he will continue and throw in the ring. How are you, are you hurt?' asked Merry.  
  
'No, I don't think so, the spider might have hurt me, I'm a little sore. But what about you, you look terrible, what did they do?'  
  
'Well,' said Pippin, 'they wanted information, so they started with beating us with lashes, then when they didn't get anything, they started a fire and put our hands in it. I think they were very angry with us when they left, so they're probably planning something worse for next time.  
  
'Worse!' Frodo exclaimed, 'I don't know how you're feeling, but after what I can see, you wont be able to take much more.' His younger cousins first looked down and then up at him again.  
  
'Look,' started Merry, 'when we came here, we knew that they would torture us, and we knew that after they had given us as much as we could take, we would die. And,' he made a pause, 'we're not exactly looking forward to that day with horror. You'll know when you've been here a while, you just can't see any other end, and when it is the way it is here, that end might better come quick. Suddenly, they heard the key turn in the door. Merry and Pippin quickly got down on the floor in the exact same position as before, and pretended to be unconscious. Frodo didn't really know what to do, so he did the same. An orc stepped forward, looked at them and growled.  
  
'Still unconscious, and the new one is too. Maybe the spider put some poison in it. Come on, let's go, we've got more important matters to tend to.' The orcs left again, and after making sure they were gone, the hobbits sat up again.  
  
'I thought you said you wanted to die, why do you keep pretending like that?' Merry and Pippin looked at each other, finally Pippin spoke.  
  
'Look Frodo, the wounds on our backs go deep and the room is very dirty. They have probably been infected already. I don't know much about healing and stuff, but we think that we soon will get sick, and eventually, well.die. That end is better than killed by slow torture.' Frodo was completely devastated, he didn't recognize his cousins anymore. His young, sweet cousins talking about death and dying as if they spoke of having a picnic. He wanted to cry, but didn't. Instead he kept quiet, crawling into a corner. Merry came after him and sat down beside him.  
  
'Look Frodo, we will die here, whether we want it or not. This might just be the best way, at least the best you can do here. Frodo, you have to try to escape. You are still healthy enough to go. Please Frodo, you must find a way, before they start torturing you too. I have no idea how, but we'll find something out.' Frodo blinked away his tears and looked up at him.  
  
'I don't know if I want to, if you're here, doomed to die. Maybe, I mean probably, *he* has got the ring too, and then what's the point in escaping?' Merry didn't say anything, he just looked back at Frodo. Frodo took up Merry's hands and looked at them.  
  
'Does it hurt?' Merry gave a slight nod.  
  
'Yes, but not so much as it hurts me to think about the shire, everything gone. Not as thinking about Middle-earth, all covered in darkness, nothing happy or alive anymore. Please Frodo. If Sam still has got the ring, you can help him. The next time an orc opens the door, you must stand right next to it and sneak out, okay?' Frodo nodded through tears. Then he carefully hugged both of his cousins goodbye, and went to sit next to the door.  
  
They waited for about an hour, and then they heard the key in the door again, when the door opened, Frodo was ready to sneak out, but what he saw almost made him fall flat on his back by surprise.  
  
A/N I'm writing in school today, and I managed to get a whole chapter ready. As I have told you before, I'm not English, I'm Swedish, and that's kinnda lucky, coz I don't know if I would be allowed to write this in my mother tongue.bye for today. 


	13. Guess who's back?

A/N So now I write another one...soon I wont have anything to write about anymore! Have you read my other story...? If you haven't, please do!  
  
****  
  
'Sam?!?'  
  
'Yes Mr. Frodo, I've come to save you from this place!'  
  
'Sam?!?' Said two other voices in unison.  
  
'Mr Merry, Mr. Pippin? What are you doing here?!? Oh my god...' (Sam is thinking the same thing Frodo was thinking when he saw them, don't have to write it again, do I?)  
  
'What's happ...'  
  
'Look, I'd very much like to exchange stories, but right now we should get out,' Pippin broke off and everyone nodded silently. They left quietly and got safely out of the castle. Well out, Frodo turned to Sam.  
  
'Did you...I mean, did you take the ring?'  
  
'Yes Mr. Frodo, I've got it right here. If you'd like, maybe I could carry it for you a little while. It must be a big burden.'  
  
'No, no give it to me, you, your thief!!!' Frodo tried to take the ring from Sam with force, but were stopped by Merry and Pippin, who had been walking behind him all the time and now pulled him back and held him there until he had calmed down.  
  
'I'm sorry Sam, it's just the horrible power of the ring. You can't help me carry this burden, I must carry it to the bitter end.' Sam slowly took of the ring and gave it back to Frodo. He smiled  
  
'So I guess the four hobbit's who started this journey must finish it. Come on, let's go.'  
  
Suddenly someone came out of the bushes. Sam draw his sword, Merry and Pippin tried to do the same, but remembered they'd lost them on the fields of Pelennor. Frodo just stared.  
  
'Nice hobbitssssss, ssso glad you're alive. Big, horrible sssspider, SSssssmeagol didn't know, we ssssswear...' Sam mumbled something and motioned his sword to take Smeagol's neck, but Frodo raised his hand to stop him.  
  
'All right Smeagol, I believe you. Will you lead us on to Mount Doom?' The creature looked up on him, with large, innocent eyes.  
  
'Yes, yes, Smeagol swore to lead master, and he will. Come on, come on, must hurry!' Merry and Pippin looked at Frodo, but he shook them off with a "later" and they continued until Frodo decided it was time to rest. Merry and Pippin had begun to feel the infection of their wounds, but didn't say anything. Sam called for them to come over, and after he had had a look on their hand's he asked them to turn around. When he examined them, he gave a small cry.  
  
'These wounds are horrible! And I think they're infected too! How did you get them?' Merry and Pippin just looked at him, and he realised that was a stupid question.  
  
'Yes, they certainly are infected,' he said after examining them closer. 'You will get sick unless you can get help soon.' Merry turned around.  
  
'We know that,' he said, 'and we were prepared to die in that prison, but this is better. We'll help you as long as our feet can bear us.' Sam just nodded and they all slept. All except for one. Gollum.  
  
****  
  
'We've lost them,' said Aragorn when they were almost in Mordor. Everyone had to agree, even Gimli. They mournfully turned around since it wasn't anything they could do. The hobbits should be dead by now, killed by orcs in the horrible black tower of Barad-Dûr.  
  
'So what are we going to do now,' asked Legolas.  
  
'We will ride back, and then we'll see. We must do everything in our power to lead Sauron's attention away from Frodo and Sam. I've been thinking about leading a last desperate attack against Mordor. Like a last try to make the ringbearer's job easier. I would think Frodo's still alive, seeing that we would notice if Sauron had got the ring. If we're lucky, he is inside Mordor right now, aiming for Mount Doom. If attacking the dark lord himself is the only thing we can do right now, then so be it!' Legolas looked at him. The death of the two hobbit's was apparently the drop that made the cup spill over. (That's an expression in Swedish, don't know what you say in English.) He no longer looked like Strider, just lord Aragorn, proud and tall, but without the sparkle in his eyes. He had lost so much, and now he couldn't take anymore. Legolas looked down. Even if Aragorn's plan sounded like a suicide-trip, he had to admit it was a good idea, and probably the smartest thing to do now. They continued in silence.  
  
A/N This is getting weird...I'm so tired today so this might turn out...well weird...see ya soon I hope... 


	14. Here we go again

A/N Another chapter out.do I hear any cheers? Oh, no need, just review, I love them!  
  
****  
  
Gollum sneaked around, angry with himself for not taking the chance to take the ring while he had the chance. It was just that he was scared of the spider (look in the book if you're confused) and was waiting for her to eat them up before he would take it. But the rude, suspicious hobbit took the ring and when Gollum searched for it, it was gone! He snorted to himself. He would have it back. He just had to make up a plan, a way to take it. He had noticed they now had two other hobbits with them. He didn't care, they would probably die soon anyway. At least it was what they had said, and Gollum would only be happy if they did, not so many to fight against if necessary. Suddenly he heard footsteps, not from hobbits, but something else. He tried to hide, but a large hand gripped him from behind.  
  
'Who and what are you and what are you doing around here? Answer me!'  
  
'Nothing, no one, just a poor little creature. Please let us go, yes yes.' The orc looked at him.  
  
'We are looking for two Halflings, they were our captives and now they've escaped. Have you seen them?'  
  
'No no, seen no one, heard no one, just a lonely little creature.' The orc tightened his grip.  
  
'Are you sure? They have been tortured, they have wounds from lashes on their backs, have you not seen them?' Gollum suddenly understood they meant the two new hobbits, he would be happy to get rid of them, just as long as they did not get Master and the precious with him.  
  
'Oh yes, yes seen them we have, we have. Will take them here, yes we will, just wait master right here.'  
  
'Oh no, you'll lead me to them, you slimy creep!'  
  
'No no, where they are, they've got some elf-weapon, it can kill easily, must wait here, yes yes.' The orc finally nodded his agreement and let Gollum sneak away, very happy at what he had made up. Now he could get rid of the two new ones but still have master and it left. He soon saw the four hobbits sleeping and carefully woke the two new ones up. They looked surprised but slowly sat up.  
  
'Please come with me, I've found water, we can go and be back soon, but I'm just too clumsy to use the bottles. Please come with me and help, we can surprise master, yes yes.' Merry and Pippin was surprised of this, but went with him, they needed water and if Gollum had found it, they certainly wouldn't ignore it. He led them for a little while until suddenly a big orc appeared right out of a bush. The hobbits screamed and tried to run away, but the orc gripped them quickly. Gollum disappeared in the dark.  
  
****  
  
'Frodo, wake up! They're gone!' Frodo quickly woke from his slumber and sat up.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Merry and Pippin! And Gollum of course.' In the moment he said it named creature appeared from the shadows and settled in front of the hobbits. He looked innocently at them.  
  
'Where are the other hobbits, the new ones? Sméagol has not seen them since last night, no we have not my precious.' Sam looked suspiciously at him.  
  
'Maybe they were just going to look for water or something,' said Frodo, 'but they should have woken us up before leaving.' Sam looked skeptical.  
  
'Do you really think they'd do that? I mean, just leaving like that.' Frodo shrugged his shoulders, but he was worried and he neither trusted Gollum.  
  
'Well, it doesn't sound very likely, but what could have happened without us noticing? It's even less likely that some orcs came and captured them, leaving us alone, even you have to admit that Sam.' Sam reluctantly had to agree, but still kept a close eye on Gollum, but he did that all time so. after a while of waiting Frodo looked at Sam.  
  
'I'm beginning to think that something has actually happened to them. We must continue.' Sam nodded sadly and they rose to leave. They walked quietly trying to hide all the time incase some orcs would come their way.  
  
****  
  
When the four came back to Gondor, Eowyn and Faramir who had almost recovered waited for them in the garden of the houses of healing.  
  
'By seeing it's only you here, I take it you did not find them?' Eowyn said. When she got the answer, she lowered her head, and bit her lip. She didn't exactly know them closely but by the little she had seen of them, she could tell she'd like them. She would like to get to know them. If they were still alive that is. They had saved her from that thing too, she had been the one to kill him, but it wouldn't have been possible without them. And now they were dead, while she was here, alive, safe and probably spoiled too. It wasn't fair!  
  
'I'm sorry, I knew you were very fond of them,' said Faramir. She lifted her head, and saw Aragorn struggled against tears. The big king, actually almost crying! Then she understood how close he had actually been to them. She stepped forward and looked up to him.  
  
'Maybe they are still alive. Never loose faith.Strider.'  
  
A/N Finished with this chapter! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Where do hobbits go when they die?

Just realized I actually never actually wrote a disclaimer, but you did know I do own them right? Anyone who believes me? Oh damn, so I don't, but who cares, I write anyway!  
  
****  
  
'Bring them in!' An orc nodded and the doors opened. Two small figures were being dragged in by two other, not-so-small figures (hehe). They were dropped in front of Saruman's throne, and both stood on their knees, like cats. (Which reminds me of recaptured, I promise I wont steal the cat-fall idea Llinos.) Saruman rose and stepped down from his throne. Grima Wormtounge followed him and stood behind him, looking quite small and scared, yet scornful and superior.  
  
'So you escaped the custody of Mordor. Let's see if you have the same luck here.'  
  
'Shall we kill them sir?' Saruman looked at the orc who spoke.  
  
'Oh no, shame on you. Don't you see they're sick?' The orc looked confused but Saruman wasn't finished. 'They will die of it, and it will be slowly, so that's a better way.' He chuckled, an evil laughter. 'Take them away!' The orc nodded and the hobbit's were dragged away again, this time to a small room, pretty much like their prison-room in Mordor, except this room had no light whatsoever.  
  
'I just hope Sam and Frodo makes it,' said Pippin weakly, 'even if we couldn't.'  
  
'They'll make it,' said Merry. 'They have each other right?' Pippin frowned though it wasn't visible in the dark.  
  
'Are you trying to tell me something, master Brandybuck?' Merry smiled and took his cousin's hand.  
  
'Yea, I mean as long as we are together, we'll be okay. Even if we die.' He made a pause. 'The later sound's quite likely right now though. To go back to Frodo and Sam, I wonder how they reacted when we were just gone.' He gasped. 'What.what if they're still with Gollum! I bet he knew there was an orc there when he took us with him. He'll kill them and try to take it from them!'  
  
'I hope the Valar protects them. If even that is enough. Not much we can do though, our story ends here, I'm afraid.' (A/N Ooops I ended it here long ago and I have no idea what I was going to write here...I'll have to make up something new...))  
  
****  
  
'What are you saying Aragorn?!? I know the death of the hobbits was a hard blow for you, but you can't seriously consider this suicide-trip! Gandalf?' Faramir obviously was upset about Aragorn's idea and turned to Gandalf. The old wizard shook his head.  
  
'Aragorn's idea is the only reasonable thing to do. Please collect the armies of Gondor, at least what's left of them.' Faramir made a deep sigh and left the room.  
  
'But what about Saruman?' said Aragorn. 'Shouldn't someone attack Isengard as well, so he wont take notice of Frodo and Sam either?' Gandalf nodded thoughtfully.  
  
'Yes, you are right. We should send a small army there too.' Aragorn looked back at Legolas.  
  
'Legolas, would you...Legolas what's wrong?!?' The elf was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and his eyes were rolled up.  
  
'It's the hobbits! They are...they are alive!  
  
****  
  
'Merry, are you still with me?' Pippin was panting heavily, his forehead was covered in sweat, just like if he had just been running a race.  
  
'Yes, but barely.' His cousin was pretty much the same condition. They had given up all thoughts about escaping, now just waiting for the final.  
  
'Merry I was thinking...where do you think hobbits go when they die?'  
  
'I don't know. I've always thought there might be another Shire, where all the dead lives.' Pippin thought of this a moment, before answering.  
  
'It would be very crowded there.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, the dead can't die, so they'll remain, and there comes more all the time.' Merry laughed a little at the comment.  
  
'I've actually never thought about it that way, but I suppose it'll get bigger and bigger the more hobbits comes.' Pippin frowned.  
  
'That doesn't make sense at all.'  
  
'No, but I don't think that matters in that Shire. It's paradise, so it's supposed to be perfect, right?'  
  
'If death is so perfect, then why does people fear death?'  
  
'You can never be sure of how death is. No one's ever returned, right?'  
  
'If we get to that other Shire, do you think we can be as peaceful and happy as when we were little?' Pippin waited a few seconds.  
  
'Merry?'  
  
'Merry?' Pippin's eyes filled with tears as he realised his friend had gone. But soon, darkness took over his mind, and he too slipped in a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N This is NOT THE END!!! (I seem to be writing that in all stories right now...) I'm quite tired right now so...goodnight!  
  
//Natta  
  
P.S. I watched 8 mile today, and I think it was really great! Though some things were a little pointless, like his ex-girlfriend. D.S. 


	16. Awakening

Merry felt it like he was in a cold, dark emptiness. This was definitely not how he had pictured death. Where was the land with all the other hobbits who had passed away? Here was only...nothing. Was it here he was doomed to spend eternity? Suddenly, something flickered in his vision. Light? Maybe, but it disappeared quickly. Soon it came back, and this time it stayed with him. He couldn't see much, just blurry shadows and a bright light. Someone said something and he exerted himself to hear what they were saying. He could make out something about eyes and good and awake. He blinked a few times until his vision was clear. He gasped for air and looked up. There was Aragorn and Legolas and they looked quite happy.  
  
'You're awake! Pippin just woke too, but you both need to rest. We treated your injuries, you'll soon be fine,' said Aragorn. Merry turned his head to look for his cousin.  
  
'Pippin's in another room,' said Legolas as if he could read his mind. 'Please try to get some sleep now, you can see each other later.'  
  
'What happened? How did you find us?' Aragorn, who had turned to leave, now returned to the bedside and looked down at the hobbit.  
  
'We thought you had been killed by the orcs in Mordor. We were going to send armies to Mordor and to Isengard to distract them from Frodo and Sam. When we were in Isengard, we found you half-dead in one of Saruman's small prison-rooms. We would never have been able to defeat Saruman if it hadn't been for the help from the Ents, though, and...' Merry interrupted here.  
  
'Ents? What are Ents?'  
  
'Well, they live in the Fangorn forest and they are like trees, but they can talk and move, just like us. They were throwing large rocks on Isengard, making it fall apart. We concentrated on killing the orcs. Saruman is now locked up in his tower Ortanch along with king Théoden's former servant, Wormstounge.'  
  
'Oh, that's good! What happened to the ones who went to Mordor then?' Aragorn's face darkened.  
  
'I don't know. They haven't returned yet. Gandalf and Gimli both went there and we have not heard anything from them. Though, I don't think Gandalf will get killed.' Legolas opened his mouth.  
  
'I cannot get any feelings from either of them. It seems like it's only you two.' Suddenly Merry remembered something.  
  
'Frodo and Sam! We met them in Mordor, after we had escaped from the black tower! They were travelling with Gollum! It was he who got us captured again by the orcs from Isengard! They might still be travelling with him, we've got to do something!' Aragorn looked worried.  
  
'I'm afraid there is not much we can do, except that I think Frodo and Sam will be able to kill him if he tries something. How can they be doing such a thing?' Then he smiled.  
  
'Sleep now, and regain your strength.' He and Legolas left the room, and Merry turned away from them, to worried to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Pippin couldn't sleep, like Aragorn and Legolas had told him to do. He was just thinking about what could've happened to Frodo and Sam. He decided to get out of bed, and try to find Merry. He carefully got down on the floor, looked so no one would see him leave, and then sneaked out in the corridor. When he rounded a corner, he bumped into someone.  
  
'Pippin?!?'  
  
'Merry?!?'  
  
'So you escaped too.'  
  
'Yes, I couldn't sleep like they told me to. I am far too worried to relax right now.'  
  
'Me too. What do you say we try to find out some more of what's happening here?'  
  
'Good idea. Let's go out. I just hope no one detects us, they'll just send us back to our rooms.'  
  
'Probably lock us up too. Come on now!' After a (for them) long time the two hobbits found an exit and stepped out in a beautiful garden. They turned their faces to the sky.  
  
'This is a little like the Shire, I think. It reminds me of that garden our parents took us to when we were little. Do you remember?'  
  
'Yes, I remember that. That's when we tried to climb that big tree but kept falling down.'  
  
'And do you remember the look on Pearl's face when she realised her new dress had been torn?'  
  
'I thought she'd kill us! It wasn't really our fault, though. We didn't force her to climb the tree.'  
  
'You know my sister, she'd kill us for anything. Unless Pervinca killed us first!'  
  
'You have too many sisters,' said Merry. Then he sighed. 'That was a long time ago.'  
  
'Yes it was.' They suddenly heard a strange noise from the sky, and immediately thought the nazgûl had returned. Then someone called:  
  
'The eagles! The eagles are coming!'  
  
A/N I wrote another chapter today too! I have to make up for the long time when I didn't write anything! I've been working on my story "Stories only walls can tell", that's why I haven't been writing so much on this one lately. 


	17. An unexpected surprise

A/N I think I'm suffering from my fateful writer's block Rudolf, please don't sue me if this chapter turns out bad...  
  
****  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other. What did they mean "the eagles were coming"? Was it something special with these eagles? Suddenly they remembered the eagles Gandalf had told them about. Maybe it was them! They ran around the house and searched the sky. Then they heard sound of wings behind them and turned around. There was Gandalf, Gimli and several others they did not recognise. They ran up to Gandalf who looked very happy to see them.  
  
'So you have returned from the dead once again, young hobbits? I'm very happy to see you, I take it you know what just happened?' When they shook their heads he looked surprised.  
  
'No one told you did they? Frodo has destroyed the ring and we are safe again!'  
  
'Where is Frodo and Sam,' asked Pippin.  
  
'They are right here somewhere...oh there they are!' The hobbits were very happy when they reunited. Frodo and Sam had thought Merry and Pippin were dead, and Merry and Pippin had thought Frodo and Sam would die when they were with Gollum. Suddenly they heard steps behind them and turned around. Behind them stood Ioreth, nurse of the houses of healing, her hands on her sides, giving them a stern look.  
  
'Meriadoc and Peregrin, you are supposed to be sleeping and get better, not running around outside! Need I remind you that you almost died about an hour ago?' Merry and Pippin shrugged their shoulders towards Frodo and Sam as they were dragged away inside by nurses.  
  
****  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin sat and spoke outside in the garden, after finally convincing the nurses that they had rested enough. Sam had just finished the tale about how he killed Gollum just after they had been abducted by the orcs, when he tried to steal the ring. Frodo was quite hesitant at first to tell how he destroyed the ring, but finally admitted he tried to keep the ring but Sam had wrestled with him until he managed to throw it down. Merry and Pippin told them about the adventures they had had. (which is this fic hehe) Suddenly Pippin's face lit up.  
  
'Tomorrow's Aragorn's coronation!'  
  
'Aragorn's coronation?' said Sam.  
  
'You know Strider, he's really Aragorn, heir of Isildur! He's going to get king of Gondor,' said Merry.  
  
'Strider? King?!? Any more surprises? Gandalf has built his own little hobbit-hole in the middle of Lothlórien?' They laughed at the thought of Gandalf constantly knocking his head in the ceiling, in the beautiful elven wood. Suddenly Frodo's face darkened.  
  
'I would like to go back to the Shire. When do you think we should leave?'  
  
'I don't know, but I suppose we could do it anytime we'd like. What do you think?' said Merry. Everyone went quiet. Before anyone could say anything, Legolas came and pulled them up.  
  
'Come on, little ones. It's time and the king has a little surprise for the four of you. They went to the place for the coronation, there stood many people, but the four hobbits were pushed to the front. When the coronation ceremony was finished, Aragorn waved to indicate silence.  
  
'It is not over yet! I have four very brave soldiers who shall be appointed as knights of Gondor!' Everyone cheered, it was unusual that someone was appointed as knight, it was only for them who had did great deeds and showed great courage. The four hobbits looked around them seeing if it was anyone they knew, until they were dragged forward to stand next to the king and understood it was them! They got golden belts with the sign of the white tree and new outfits they were to use that looked pretty much like the normal suits the soldiers wore, except that these had a large white tree, speckled with gold. Aragorn held a speech.  
  
'You come from a land very far away, you were suddenly out on a huge adventure, though you had never even been outside the Shire before. You have seen things you hadn't even been able to imagine in your wildest fantasies before and yet...you showed you have the ability to adapt. I think I speak for everyone in this crowd when I say...you deserve this.' After he had appointed them as knights of Gondor, he leaned down and said something only the hobbits could hear.  
  
'Imagine yourselves a year ago and compare it with what you are like now. The difference is so big it doesn't even seem like the same person, does it?' The hobbits remembered eighteen days before leaving, they had already started planning on following Frodo (Merry, Pippin and Sam) but they wouldn't be able to imagine what this journey would be like. There was fear, pain and other horrible things, but still, if they could change it...they wouldn't do it for the world.  
  
A/N I got another chapter written! Hmmm...that's good I guess. Anyway, I'm soon going to finish this story I think, I hardly know what to write anymore...though I'll miss it *sobs*. 


	18. Leaving Gondor

A/N I told you in the last chapter that I would soon end this, but due to the reactions from readers (and I would miss it lol) I have decided not to! If anybody is happy with that please let me know *looks around*. And I would also like to thank pippinschick for your review, it really touched me. Thanks a lot, it's people like you who keeps me writing! *hugs* Anyway, I have an idea for what's going to happen next but if this is going to be a really long story I need help so if anyone have any ideas just throw them at me. You know my addy...or at least it's on my bio...remember, without events, no story!  
  
****  
  
'You are sure about this?'  
  
'Yes. We don't want to leave really, but The Shire is our home, and we miss it greatly.'  
  
'I understand,' said Aragorn with a sigh. 'But promise me you'll return some day and visit me. again. Don't forget you are knights of Gondor!' The hobbits laughed.  
  
'No we won't do that Aragorn,' said Pippin. 'We won't.'  
  
****  
  
The hobbits had packed their things on four ponies and was ready to hit the road! They waved goodbye to their friends and started to ride north towards the Shire. Gandalf was with them as well, as he claimed he wanted to see Bilbo again, before it was too late, and see if he had finished his book yet. He kept his pipe in his mouth and hummed on a song from The Shire that had been written by Bilbo and was well-known among hobbits. The hobbits on the other hand, was quiet and perhaps a little sad about leaving. After about four hours they decided to stop and rest there for the night. Gandalf laid down on his back and faced the stars. Frodo and Sam fell asleep almost immediately but Merry and Pippin couldn't sleep. Even when Gandalf's eyes had closed they were wide awake, turning back and forth.  
  
'I wonder what my parents will say when I get home,' said Pippin. Merry looked at him.  
  
'I can hear mine already,' he said. '"Going away on adventures and such! You are taking after Bilbo Baggins and see what happened to him! You are a bad example and not worthy to be the Master of Buckland." Not that I really care what they think, this is just too big to understand for anyone who has not seen it for themselves. While they have been at home in safety, eating and sleeping good, we have been wandering in wilderness, facing and fighting the world's evil, so what right do they have to judge us?' Pippin smiled.  
  
'I suppose you're right. But still, I want my parents to understand what really has happened in the world, but they won't listen to me.' He paused. 'Merry? Do you think we're doing a mistake by going back?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'That we might get disappointed. That we'll only meet people who doesn't understand, while if we stayed, we would be knights of Gondor, and surrounded by people who has experienced the war and understands.' He shuddered. 'And will they understand how horrible it was to be captured by Saruman and Sauron?' Merry shrugged  
  
'Hard question. They don't know who Saruman and Sauron is so they might just think about what it would be like to be captured by other hobbits. And that doesn't even come close.'  
  
'You can say that again. Though we have whipping marks to show them if they don't believe in us,' Pippin joked. Merry yawned  
  
'We really should sleep now, you know.' Pippin agreed and they started to doze off when strong arms lift them up.  
  
****  
  
When Merry woke he couldn't see Frodo, Sam, Pippin or Gandalf. Just a grinning face in front of him. He gasped and backed off. The face that he now recognised as that of Grima Wormtounge laughed and turned.  
  
'This one has woken up now!' Merry's eyes widened with fear when he saw the other one in the company.  
  
Saruman!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Finally! It's not V. long but it is! 


	19. Who are you?

A/N Too tired to write an A/N except that it's my birthday and I'M FINALLY 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um, and this chapter rating is PG-13 just so you know.  
  
****  
  
Merry just stared at the wizard, not able to say a word. And even if he could, he wouldn't dare. The wizard gave a false smile.  
  
'Why, hello there. Woken up already?' Merry searched his mind and found something.  
  
'Pippin....where is Pippin?' Saruman put his hand on his chest and leaned back dramatically.  
  
'Oh how touching. You're so concerned about him it's the first thing you ask.' Merry grew worried.  
  
'Where is he?' he said, pulling at the manacles that he hadn't noticed he was wearing until now. They were also tied up to something behind him, so he couldn't move.  
  
'Don't worry, he's all right, just didn't wake up as quick as you did. A little of a lazybones is he?' Merry was worried about his cousin but was stuck where he were. Suddenly, he heard a groan. He turned his head as much as he could until his neck was almost breaking and saw Pippin, tied up pretty much as himself.  
  
'Pippin? Pippin?' Saruman laughed.  
  
'A little eager are we? Why so anxious for him to wake up, you always have us!' Merry looked at the pair. One wizard who had tortured him and made him caught by orcs, and a deceiving human with a false, wicked smile.  
  
'Oh yeah,' he thought sarcastically. 'I have you. Great.' He left them for a while and turned back to Pippin. He tried to turn his hands. It didn't work. He fought for a while with getting the metal ring to move. When he had turned it up and down a few times, it finally moved. He then used all his power to move it to the left. It only moved a few millimetres, but he repeated the same procedure uncountable times and finally, he had turned so that he could face Pippin.  
  
'Pippin? Psst, Pip!' The pronunciation of the name made Pippin stir, which was all encouragement Merry needed.  
  
'Pippin? Come on Pippin and wake up!' Merry's maybe not so futile attempts were stopped by Grima Wormtounge, who unlocked his manacles and lifted him up.  
  
'Enough fun for now. Come on, we have some things to attend to.' Merry was puzzled, but supposed it would be another go of whipping and such. Grima took him into the forest and leaned down so they were on the same level. The evil smile had not left his face.  
  
'What,' stuttered Merry, 'Are you going to do?' Grima didn't answer, but took hold of his belt and pulled down his breeches. Merry's eyes grew wide with fear and surprise as he tried to cover himself up. Grima smiled.  
  
'No need to do that young hobbit.' Merry felt himself being turned around and pinned to the ground. He found it hard to breathe, but found a way somehow, though his nose and mouth was in the mud. He screamed right out in pain and agony when he felt his small entrance being penetrated, but the scream was somewhat muffled by the ground beneath him. The pain did not subside, but rather grew stronger with each thrust.  
  
Finally, he felt the large man collapse down on him, seemingly finished with his business. They were both panting heavily, but by different reasons. Merry could feel the bleedings in his behind, and the world seemed to spin in front of him.  
  
****  
  
Grima returned back to camp with the unconscious hobbit in his arms.  
  
'Enjoyed yourself?' said Saruman. Grima nodded, smiling.  
  
'We need to bandage him though. Very tight, so he started bleeding immediately.' Saruman nodded.  
  
'I don't rather enjoy that kind of activities, that's why I left it to you.' He had to make clear he was still the one in charge. Grima frowned.  
  
'You're a wizard, I didn't thing wizards could...'  
  
'As you said, I'm a wizard. Of course I can, if I want to.' Grima shrugged, but Saruman left too soon for him to say anything.  
  
At the same time, Pippin started to wake up.  
  
'Merry, Merry?' The other hobbit didn't stir, but was given some kind of drink from Grima. Pippin flinched. Grima Wormtounge! And Saruman! Not again! He turned his attention back to his cousin.  
  
'Merry? Wake up Merry, please!' To his surprise, Merry stirred and opened his eyes, that looked straight into Pippin's with a puzzled expression.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
A/N My hands are filthy! I wrote a rape scene. *cleans hands again and again but they still are dirty* *sobs* I really hope you enjoyed. This is just too much. I'm only fourteen! And getting younger! 


	20. Knockout

A/N Sorry for not updating, but I've had so many things to do, with my film- manuscript and all. (been writing that) However, I couldn't stay away for too long so I had to go write some lol! And oh yeah, if anyone have a dvd with Hetty Waintropp, monsignor Renard or another movie/series with Dom and somehow feel like copying them for me...you have my addy! : D Now for the story. Um yeah, and thoughts are marked with * * since my computer won't make italics.  
  
Tears began to fill Pippin's eyes as he realised what had happened. Merry had lost his memory. He looked up with hatred on Grima Wormtounge, but to his surprise, the man looked as shocked as he did. Apparently, this hadn't been intentional. Saruman stepped up, not knowing of this recent event.  
  
'What has happened?' His servant looked at him.  
  
'That one lost his memory. I think it's from the loss of blood.'  
  
'Should be...' Then Pippin heard no more, for the pair started mumbling and looking more and more satisfied with themselves as they spoke. Merry just stared around him.  
  
'Merry? Look very close at me.' The other hobbit didn't react to his name being spoken, so Pippin punched him in the arm.  
  
'Now look. You are Meriadoc, or Merry and I'm Peregrin or Pippin. Now look, I think you lost your memory, but take it easy. I'm sure it'll come back to you.'  
  
'How do I know you're not evil?' Pippin frowned.  
  
*Not that I have met anyone who recently lost his or her memory before, but wouldn't you think everyone as friendly, since you don't know about evil?* And to Merry he said:  
  
'Why would you think I'm evil?'  
  
'Because...because...I've never experienced anyone who's not.'  
  
'Merry, if you've lost your memory, you shouldn't remember having experienced anything.'  
  
'Well...I do remember one thing. Him, over there,' he said and pointed to Grima. 'He is evil. He...he...' Merry couldn't seem to find the word. 'He raped me!' Pippin gasped. He had heard of rapes before, mainly assaults on hobbit lasses, but also male rape. He knew it was very dangerous and you could loose too much blood. That was probably why Merry had lost his memory.  
  
'Oh, I'm so very sorry. But I assure you I'm not evil. We've been through a lot together and it'll all come back to you. But those two,' he said, indicating to Grima and Saruman, 'they are evil and we need to get away from them, okay?' Merry seemed to understand, though puzzled about the strange situation.  
  
****  
  
Frodo stretched out like a cat in the morning sun. He had had a good night sleep and was ready for another day of travelling home. If he just could have some breakfast first...he sat up, looking around him. There was Sam, Gandalf...But where was Merry and Pippin?!? He quickly sat up, completely awake now, and looked bewildered around him.  
  
'Merry and Pippin! They are gone! Gandalf!!!' Sam woke up with a start and looked around him.  
  
'Don't worry Mr. Frodo, I'm sure they just went away to do something. They'll be back!' Frodo rubbed his arms and looked very worried.  
  
'No, I'm not so sure. This has happened before, don't you remember?' Sam put a comforting arm around his shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry, we've got no Gollum now!' I'm sure they're fine.' At this time, Gandalf had awakened.  
  
'What is going on? Where are Meriadoc and Peregrin?' Frodo ran up to him.  
  
'We don't know! I'm afraid something happened.' Gandalf went to the place where Merry and Pippin had been sleeping. He found no hobbit footprints leading away, but rather larger footprints, of shoes. One of them he clearly recognised.  
  
'Saruman.'  
  
****  
  
At the same time, Pippin was anxiously looking over at Saruman and Grima, who still had the same conversation as before, but it didn't look as if it was going well. Or rather, it was going well, but not for the hobbits. Or at least it didn't seem that way. Saruman was looking at him with an evil smile. Merry turned to Pippin.  
  
'What are they talking about?' He sounded like if he was sure Pippin would have the answer. Pippin rolled his eyes. His cousin seemed to think he knew everything.  
  
'I don't know, but I have the feeling they're up to no good.' Pippin's eyes narrowed.  
  
'Oh.' Both Merry and Pippin just looked at the two talking people, trying to somehow make out what was said. Finally they stopped speaking. Grima moved out of Pippin's sight somewhere behind him, but Pippin looked at Saruman whom he could still see. Suddenly, Merry's eyes widened and his mouth opened.  
  
'Wa...' Pippin felt that he was hit with something hard in the back of his head, he felt as if he was falling and all went black.  
  
'...tch out.' Merry said silently as he watched the unconscious hobbit in front of him. Grima stood behind, smiling, with a large rock in his hands.  
  
A/N That's all for today! *Notices something* Oh, this is my twentieth chapter! *Opens bottle of champagne and offers all reviewers a drink* (Note: Not the ones who has been reading without reviewing, that's evil and I know you exist) *When bottle is drunken, Natta opens a new one until everyone is drunk*  
  
Bye! *hick*  
  
//Natta the drunk 


	21. hobbits for money

A/N Merry has lost his memory and Pippin has been hit in the head with a rock! And as if that wasn't enough, they are captives of Grima and Saruman! How will it go for our favourite hobbits! And that question won't you ever have the answer to by reading the A/N so get on with the story smart-ass! And just to check whether anyone is reading my A/N start your review with Hoy Bombadil! if you are reading this.  
  
Merry (or so the other hobbit said he was called, himself he thought it sounded strange. Didn't merry mean happy? He didn't feel so extremely happy.) looked at Pippin and tried to carefully shook him. That didn't work, not really to Merry's surprise so he gave up and just waited for his new-found friend to wake up. And after a while, he did. Grima knew how to hit him hard without killing and he had done a good job. Now, before Merry had had a chance, he stepped forward and faced the little hobbit who curled himself up in fear.  
  
'So little one, what is your name?' Pippin frowned and seemed to be thinking.  
  
'I don't really know...' Merry gasped and clasped his hand over his mouth but Grima smiled, apparently satisfied.  
  
'Master Saruman! The other one has lost it too! Now we can begin from scratch with these two!' The wizard smiled evilly.  
  
'Good work master Wormtounge. Let's get 'em sold now quickly before Gandalf the Grey comes to save them.' Merry noticed the despise in his voice when he spoke the name, but it brought no memories back to him. Should be a nice person though, since he was to *save* them. Pippin looked at Merry and crawled over.  
  
'Who are you? Can you tell me anything about all this? I trust you're a prisoner too.' Merry looked at him.  
  
'I'd be happy to tell you everything, but I've recently lost my memory too. All I know is that I'm Meriadoc and you're Peregrin but we're usually called Merry and Pippin. We have known each other for a long time and those two are evil. That's all I know about life this far.  
  
'Oh, okay. I guess we'll have to start over then. How do we escape those two then, if they are evil?' Merry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'Absolutely no idea. But I suppose we could always...no that wouldn't work...'  
  
'We'll have to think and look out for the right opportunity.'  
  
'Yes. Sounds good to me. But I wish I knew more of our former life, maybe that could help us in some way.' Pippin couldn't answer, cause when they had been talking, Grima and Saruman had been discussing something with a man of human race and a foul look. Now he came up to them, smiling, but not a good smile.  
  
'So, what do you take for them?'  
  
'Fifteen silver pennies each, that's what they're worth,' answered Saruman.  
  
//Oh yes,// thought Merry. //We're getting sold. Just great.// The man turned them around, made them spin for a while with their arms stretched out, all while he was talking to Saruman. After a while he had apparently made up his mind.  
  
'All right,' he said, 'I'll take them.' He paid the wizard the agreed amount of money, stuffed the two hobbits inside his cab and drove away. Merry and Pippin was trying to sit upright, but was shoved down by the man. He smiled at them with teeth that had begun to rotten, some was all black.  
  
'No, no, I don't want you escaping from me. Lie down on your backs, so I can keep an eye on you.' Merry and Pippin dared no else than to comply with his demands so they shuddering lay back, which caused the ride to feel even more rockier, as they couldn't see where they were heading. After a long time, that felt like eternity for the hobbits, they stopped.  
  
'Here's my home, little ones. This is where you're to stay.' Merry and Pippin felt dizzy after the ride and walked through the darkness and stumbled into a small house where they were met by a woman who were washing dishes. She looked at them and pity was on her face.  
  
'Oh Dunrâd, have you brought children home? Are they homeless or just lost?' Her husband answered her with a growl.  
  
'Shut up, they're my new slav...servants and I intend to make them work as I bought them for much money.' His wife looked at him angrily.  
  
'You intend to keep children as slaves?!? You are crueller than I thought.' Dunrâd spun around and slapped her across the face. Merry and Pippin could do nothing but watch, terrified.  
  
'You are just a woman and no one to judge my decisions! They are not children I think, the seller said something about halflings from a distant land.' Suddenly, another voice was heard.  
  
'"Just a woman"? So you think women are bad? You think I'm bad?' A young woman, about eighteen or nineteen stood in the doorway. She was very attractive, with long blonde hair that reached to her waist, large blue eyes and a good figure. Neither Merry nor Pippin found her beautiful though, they were scared off by the way she looked. She looked evil somehow, they couldn't put a finger on what it was, but she made them want to run away. (As if they didn't want that before.) Dunrâd on the other hand, softened and his eyes turned bright. He went up to the girl who looked at him expectantly.  
  
'Of course I didn't mean you, dear daughter Luanda. I meant your mother over there. She is so weak-hearted and overly helpful to lower beings like those two,' he pointed to Merry and Pippin. 'They are to be our slaves and you may use them to whatever pleasure they can bring you.' Luanda looked down at them with a non-hidden despise.  
  
'All right then,' she said. 'They can start by cleaning my windows, they are very dirty since our last slave died.' When she said this, her mother bit her lip and looked down. Merry and Pippin looked at her. Maybe she was their only way of getting out of there.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N *whines* Where are you Kelly? You said you'd write me in your last review, so where are you??? Well, what do you think? Please review and don't forget the Hoy Bombadil stuff! 


	22. Lying and decieving solves everythingor ...

A/N Don't kill the messenger! It's not me torturing them it's Saruman and co! (and the person I'm talking to, you know who you are)  
  
The two hobbits was shoved into a room that looked as if it hadn't had any cleaning in a few years with nothing but a muffled instruction that "you'd better have it clean when I get back". Merry and Pippin looked at each other.  
  
'I'm sure if we knew what we normally did in these situations it wouldn't be so hard,' Pippin sighed.  
  
'Yes,' said Merry, 'but we'll just have to start over again. What do we "normally" do in these situations?' But Pippin had spotted something.  
  
'We "normally" go talk to the nice lady outside the window!' Merry turned his head in the direction Pippin was going and saw Dunrâd's wife cutting the grass outside the door.  
  
'Pssst,' said Pippin. The lady flinched and looked up. When she saw the hobbits in the window, she looked around her so that no one would come.  
  
'Come down here, but quiet so that Dunrâd or Luanda won't hear.' The hobbits with her help climbed down. She leaned down to face them on the same level.  
  
'I'm very sorry for what my husband has done. To take children for slaves, and then claiming they are not children! Tell me, where are your parents?'  
  
'Erm,' said Merry, 'in fact, we are not...' Pippin poked him behind his back.  
  
'Our parents are dead. We're brothers, eight years old. We were found by your husband in the wood when we were trying to get to our grandmother and aunt. They didn't know of our parents accident but they would let us stay there,' Pippin said. Merry just stared at him.  
  
'You poor little things. I shall help you to get away, by all means that I can.'  
  
'Tell me,' said Merry, who had regained his sense. 'How come you who are so nice married someone like Dunrâd?' She looked sad.  
  
'He was nice back then. By the way, my name is Urëndi. What are your names?' The hobbit answered with saying Meriadoc and Peregrin, but added that they were more used to Merry and Pippin.  
  
'...or even Pip,' finished Pippin with a smile. Urëndi leaned in and whispered silently.  
  
'There's a high fence around the garden,' she said. 'I will lock it up for you but when you're out, by Elbereth be quick for if Dunrâd sees you, he will not be merciful.'  
  
'One thing I'm wondering,' said Pippin as they swiftly and silently walked through the garden. 'If he is so mean to you, why does he take slaves? Why not just let you do all the work?' Urëndi looked at him with pity.  
  
'You don't want to know.' Pippin decided to be satisfied with that answer. Urëndi opened the fence and looked at them.  
  
'Goodbye my friends,' she said. 'I hope you find your grandmother.' Merry and Pippin nodded their goodbyes and turned around to leave. But they didn't get far. Hands gripped in both of their curly hairs and dragged them backwards.  
  
'Don't try to escape!' Dunrâd shoved the halflings to his daughter while he confronted his wife.  
  
'You, you worthless cow! You disgusting bitch! I shall cut you down to bits and pieces and you shall regret you were ever born!' And to Merry's and Pippin's horror, he took up a knife and stabbed it into Urëndi who gasping fell to the ground. He stabbed her several times until she was lying motionless. Tears were streaming down the cheeks of the two hobbits before it was all over. Luanda, on the other hand didn't seem affected by her mother's death. Dunrâd turned around.  
  
'We shall be leaving tonight,' he said to Luanda. 'We can't stay here another day.' He left for the house but turned around again.  
  
'And we'll be bringing those two with us!'  
  
A/N short chapter sorry! And this is chapter 22 which is my lucky number so We'll be celebrating! *Hands out chocolate and champagne to everyone who reviewed* 


	23. A horrible discovery

A/N More people than I thought started with Hoy Bombadil! Good, now I know writing something here is worth the trouble. Not that it is any trouble...so it's really not worth anything. How stupid.  
  
Merry and Pippin were dragged like bags behind Dunrâd and Luanda. They didn't fight to get free as it was useless.  
  
'Pippin? Do you think someone is looking for us?' Pippin shrugged.  
  
'Hopefully. But we can't be too sure.' Merry lit up as if remembering something.  
  
'I remember Saruman talking about someone called Gandalf the Grey who was supposed to come and save us,' he whispered quietly so that their captors wouldn't hear. Pippin looked happy at this piece of information.  
  
'Let's hope Gandalf the Grey is good at tracking. Tracking us that is, since Saruman is no longer with us.' Pippin giggled and Merry looked at him, surprised that he could actually find something funny in the situation.  
  
'What?'  
  
'When you said that he "was no longer with us" it sounded like he was dead or something. Not only that, but like he was dear to you.'  
  
'Oh. Well, I didn't mean that.' Pippin nodded.  
  
'I kind of got that. I wonder if we're ever to stop, this is getting tiresome.'  
  
'Yes, but try telling that to those two.' Dunrâd turned around and slapped Merry across the cheek.  
  
'I heard that! Now, shut up you two.' None of the hobbits dared respond to that, so they just stayed quiet until they stopped to rest.  
  
****  
  
'They went this way, I'm sure of it.' Sam looked up at Gandalf.  
  
'You're absolutely sure?' Gandalf put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
'I'd recognise Saruman's wizard-shoes anywhere.' Frodo seemed to have lost hope, his tears was falling silently down his cheeks and he was stumbling forward. He mumbled something and Sam was quickly at his side.  
  
'What did you say Mr. Frodo?' Frodo flinched as if he hadn't noticed the other hobbit.  
  
'It's just...when, if we find them, in what shape do you think? You know what Saruman's done to them before. Somehow, I don't think they'll be alive.' Sam's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh no Mr. Frodo, you mustn't say that. Why would he have taken them if he didn't need them for something?' Frodo looked up.  
  
'Think Sam! They were the only ones taken. He wanted them for revenge. He's wanted that all the time. He just wants to torture them as much as possible.' Sam looked sad, but couldn't say anything against that. He tried anyway.  
  
'We can't be sure, let's keep up hope. Gandalf seems to think there's some.' Frodo looked sceptical, but he didn't give up at least. Suddenly, the wizard stopped.  
  
'They stopped here. Wait, tracks leads into the forest. It's not Saruman's though. It's some form of men shoes.' They followed the tracks into the forest, anxious to see what had happened there.  
  
'Here I can see hobbit feet. I think they are Merry's,' said Gandalf.  
  
'How can you tell?' asked Sam.  
  
'I'm a wizard Samwise, I just can. Let's see,' he bend down and looked at the ground, when he suddenly stopped and fell down to his knees. Frodo could see something was wrong.  
  
'What?' He cried.  
  
'There's blood here, and lots of it. Either he was killed here, or something else horrible has happened to him.'  
  
TBC 


End file.
